Alive
by xana4
Summary: G Callen has a list of things that make his life worth living. Follow his thoughts on every item of that list. Callen/Kensi   Please read first chapter for a better summary. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Attention everyone, I'm back! Yes, I know that it has been a while since I've last written anything about Callen/Kensi and I also know that Kensi has been getting closer to Deeks on the show but I'm still rooting for Callen and Kensi. Now, this story is a series of one-shots that have to do with the relationship between them. They're not really one-shots because they all belong to the same storyline but they don't happen one after another one, if this makes any sense at all.**

**This is different from what I've done with these two so far because it will be mainly seen through Callen's eyes and not Kensi's but I hope that you all like it anyway.**

**I'm going to talk about the best moments in G Callen's life and I'll make one chapter for each of the things written on the list bellow. Because of this, some chapter will be shorter and some will be longer but that it's just because of the liberty that I have within the list.**

**Now, if you like this story and review my chapters I will add more items to this list and the story will grow.**

**Please let me know what you think,**

**Sarah**

**G Callen life's highs**

1. Laughing hysterically  
2. Star gazing

3. Going to the beach

4. Listening to the rain

5. Ice-cream on a hot day  
6. Feeling wanted  
7. Getting that warm, fuzzy feeling when you think about the one you love  
8. Receiving text messages  
9. Late night phone calls  
10. Christmas  
11. Hugs  
12. Kisses  
13. Knowing someone misses you  
14. Knowing someone is thinking of you  
15. Good dreams  
16. Lying on the grass starring into the sky  
17. Jumping into a warm bed on a cold night  
18. Seeing your guys/girls name on your mobile when it rings  
19. Talking for hours about absolutely nothing  
20. Looking back on the laughs  
21. Receiving presents  
22. Giving presents  
23. Birthdays  
24. Air conditioning when it's hot  
25. Being full of energy  
26. Seeing your boyfriend/girlfriend  
27. Watching someone do something stupid and them thinking no one saw  
28. Turning on the radio to hear that your favorite song is being played  
29. Running into an old friend  
30. Strolling along the pier at night

31. Sleeping in  
32. Watching the sun come up  
33. Seeing a shooting star  
34. Warm nights

35. Weekends  
36. Holidays  
37. Jumping on a trampoline  
38. Sitting in front on the fire on a cold evening  
39. Smell of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies  
40. Bubble baths  
41. Turning up your stereo as loud as it will go  
42. Waking up to find the person you love in your arms  
43. Falling in love...

**Tell me which one you're looking forward to read…**


	2. 1 Laughing

1. Laughing hysterically

G Callen was trying hard not to laugh and after looking around, he noticed that his co-workers were making the exact same effort. Yes, this day had started just like any other day but the events that followed were not normal.

Eric was always extremely clumsy but seeing him trying to apologize to Hetty after hitting her car for the third time with his surf board was just hilarious.

"Hetty, I promise that it won't happen again. It was just a small scratch anyway. I'll pay for the repair and I'll stop bringing my surfboard to work every morning."

The woman's face was almost red while she looked at the not so small scratch that he had made on her beloved car. After a few seconds she turned to him with an angry look on her face, one of those looks that would be enough to scare anyone and said, in the calmest voice that she could produce in that moment.

"Mr. Beal, if I ever see that damn board near my car again, I'll cut it and burn it in front of you and all your co-workers so it will serve as a good example. Are we clear?" Eric nodded and Hetty went back to the office. As soon as the older woman was out of sight, Eric let out a sigh of relief and turned to Kensi, Nate, Callen, Sam and Deeks who were all about to start laughing hysterically.

"It's not funny, guys! I thought that she was going to run me over." As soon as those words left his mouth, his friends couldn't hold it in any longer and doubled over in hysterical laughter, making him wonder why he even bothered to try to make them see that this was not a joke.

They all knew that Hetty didn't take things lightly when it came to her car but Eric was a master when it came to pushing his luck and this incident had been no exception.

Callen couldn't help but notice how beautiful Kensi looked when she was happy and made a promise to himself: he would always do everything that he could to keep a smile on her face.

This incident had just proved that, even though they all had very different personalities they were a tight group and this mocking was just a part of who they were. For example, they all mocked Kensi whenever she had a first date knowing that she didn't mind about it. She knew that this was just their way of showing that they cared (an extremely twisted way but it worked). Of course, Callen wouldn't dare to admit how much it hurt him when she mentioned something about a date and he would never show any kind of emotion about that.

He knew that they couldn't be together and that was something that he had learnt to live with a long time ago. She was the girl who was afraid of commitment and he was the guy who had too many problems to count. A relationship between two people like them was just meant to go wrong and on top of all that, they worked together. Callen shook his head to get rid of those thoughts and looked to his side.

Sam and Deeks had already walked inside right after Nate and Eric. Kensi was making her way to the door too but she must have sensed his eyes staring at her because she turned around and gave him that sweet smile that he loved so much because it was a side of her that she managed to keep hidden most of the times. He liked to think that he was the only one to ever see that smile.

He smiled back at her and followed her inside knowing that the long day of work would seem somewhat shorter if he kept that smile on his mind.

**X**

**X**

**I know that this chapter was short and not very good but review because I promise that the next one will be better and there will be Callen/Kensi on it.**

**Thank you for the reviews and keep them coming! I'll post the next chapter tomorrow, I think!**

**Up next - Gazing**

**Sarah**

**BTW, if you'd like to see anything that it's not on the list, let me know and I'll see what I can do about it.**


	3. 2 Star Gazing

**2. Star gazing**

G Callen was trying hard to keep his mind on the task at hand and finish the paperwork that Hetty was forcing him to fill but he just couldn't.

Callen knew that this was always a hard day for Kensi but every single year he was at a complete loss of what to do to make it better.

He had known Kensi for over 5 years and he knew a lot of things about her that no one else did. For example, he knew exactly why she had showed up late for work and in an extremely bad mood while everyone else had no idea of what was going on.

Sam had asked her if he needed to find the guy that she had been with the night before and castrate him, Eric had asked her if she wanted to hack in security surveillance cameras to distract herself, Nate had asked her if she wanted to talk about something, Deeks had tried to crack a few jokes so she would at least smile and Hetty had offered her a calming tea.

Kensi had given Sam a little smile because she knew that he was just trying to be the overprotective brother and for that she was actually thankful, she had stroked Eric's hair just as an older sister would do and muttered a 'maybe tomorrow', she had told Nate that there was nothing to talk about and had told Deeks that she knew that he was just trying to help but that his jokes were not helping today.

The only offer that she had accepted was Hetty's because even though she wasn't crazy about tea, she figured that it could actually help this time.

Callen hadn't said anything about it nor had he tried to make it better and everyone had questioned him about it because it was from public knowledge that he was the closest one to Kensi and he was always the first one that would jump in and help her at any time.

Callen had just shrugged and told them that she needed space so he was giving her space, knowing that she would tell him what was going on as soon as she felt that she was ready to do so.

The truth was that he knew exactly what was going on but he needed to talk to her alone and not surrounded by people because he was sure that she didn't want anyone else to know. She had always been scared that people would pity her or treat her differently during those days because of it and that she couldn't stand.

Finally, after a long wait he found Kensi alone, heading to her car after the hard day of work. He ran to her and she turned around with that sad look that had been on her face during the entire duration of the day. Callen offered her a small smile and just said:

"Come with me!" Kensi didn't offer any kind of resistance so he grabbed her hand and lead her to his car. She got in and he started to drive. She didn't ask where they were going and that showed him once again just how much she trusted him. If he were any other person she would be scared of where the car ride would lead to but not with him. They finally stopped and Kensi smiled a real smile for the first time that day. Callen got out of the car and she followed him. They were on the top of a hill because he had remembered a story that she had told him once, after an undercover operation that had been particularly hard for them.

_Flashback_

_G Callen was sitting on a bench all alone thinking about the day that had just ended. This operation had been a complicated one and he and Kensi had gotten in too deep, making it even harder for both of them. _

_He wasn't startled when she sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Small gestures like this one showed him that what they had was special because Kensi would never do that with any other person. She had a hard time getting close to people and knowing that she had already let him in in her life made him smile._

"_When I was little, my father was always trying to make sure that I was happy. I could never be sad around him. He used to tell me that that is love. He used to say that love is when you can't see someone down without making something about it, even if that means making something risky or completely crazy for that special person. So, every single time that he noticed that I was sad with something, he would get his car and would drive to a hill close to our house. Then, he would take a blanket off his car and would lay it on the floor. After that, we would stay there for hours just looking at the starts. Sometimes he would tell me about the constellations and stories about the names of those constellations, other times we would just stay there in silence but it was enough to make me feel good. You just have to find that one thing that can make you feel good no matter how hard things are."_

_Callen just nodded and smiled at her. He didn't need to find that special thing because he already knew what made him feel good no matter what. Her smile was all it took to bring his good mood back._

_End of Flashback_

Callen took a blanket off his car and laid it on the floor. Kensi sat on the blanket and he joined her there. They didn't talk because words weren't necessary at that moment. The only thing that really mattered was that he had brought a smile to her face on the anniversary of her father's death and that was enough for him. They stood there for two hours just gazing at the starts before he drove her home.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**As promised, here's the next chapter! Please let me know what you think about it and the next one will be up soon enough.**

**Sarah**

**Next: Going to the beach**


	4. 3 Going to the beach

**3. Going to the beach**

Callen rolled his eyes and shook his head. He had done this exact same movement so many times already that he had already lost count but that didn't seem to affect her in any way.

"Callen, please…It's a beautiful day and I have no one to come with me! Can't you just do me this one favor?" Callen looked at Kensi's pleasing face and made an effort not to give in right away.

Kensi knew that he had an extremely soft heart when it came to her and, much to his dismay; she took advantage of that fact as often as she possibly could. This was just another one of those times in which she knew that it was just a matter of time before he gave in completely. Sometimes, he hated his weakness but he knew that he couldn't change that. She was the only person who could always make him do something that he didn't feel like. The only problem with that was that she was well aware of that fact. Regardless of that, he could still try to say no to her and avoid doing what she wanted him to do. It didn't mean that it would work but he would not back down easily.

"No, I can't and I can give you a bunch of reasons for that. I don't like the beach, this day is just as beautiful as many others around here, I hate the beach, if I do this you'll ask me for this 'small' favor more times and have I mentioned that I hate the beach?" Kensi wouldn't accept that and he knew that she wouldn't give in that easily. Stubbornness was just another thing that they had in common.

"But it's sunny and we have the whole day off. It's just one trip to the beach, G…It won't kill you! Come one…" he fought the urge to just grab her, drag her to his bed and make her sleep for a while. He was tired and he needed to rest so why couldn't she just do the same?

"Kens, if I have to roll my eyes at you one more time I will get a serious problem in them. Just call someone else and go. I'm not even sure how you convinced me to open the door for you to come in and do this to me at 10 a.m. on my day off. Can't you just let me sleep?" she gave him a sweet smile. This smile was as dangerous as venom.

To someone that didn't know her, this smile was the demonstration of her sweetness but Callen knew better than that. This smile meant trouble because one thing that he knew for sure was that Kensi Blye was anything but sweet and innocent. He knew her all too well to believe in such a thing. Therefore, he knew that this smile was a clear indication that she knew that he was about to give in and that she just needed to push him a little bit further.

"I will let you sleep on our next day off if you come to the beach with me today!" Callen sighed and sat on the couch of his rented apartment, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Kensi smiled and sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder already aware that she had won and that he would definitely go to the beach with her.

"Fine, I'll go with you but let's establish a few rules before we even leave the house. I refuse to get in the water unless it is at a reasonable temperature, we are not staying anywhere near kids, we are not going to stay there until sunset and we will stop for donuts on the way there. Do you agree with these rules?" Kensi smiled and nodded. Callen got up and went to put on his shorts knowing that this would be a good day, even though he was going to spend it on the beach surrounded by sand and water.

It turned out that they had indeed stayed next to a family with two kids but Kensi had distracted him with that green bikini that looked like it had been made for her. He had gone to the water even though it was freezing because she had begged him to go with her and he just couldn't say no to her pouting face. They had stayed there until sunset just because she had told him that that would be the perfect ending to a great day.

The only thing that had gone accordingly to his rules was that they had indeed stopped for donuts.

The thing was that he found out that he really didn't care about any of that. The only thing that mattered was that he had spent the entire day with his favorite girl in the entire world and it had been a great day. They had shared donuts, they had built a small and ugly sandcastle that they destroyed right afterwards, they had throw water onto eachother just because they felt like it, they had smiled and laughed, they had had fun together. It had indeed been a good day, he realized with a smile before he turned off the lights and fell onto a content slumber filled with good dreams.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**So? What do you think about this chapter?**

**Next: Listening to the rain**

**Sarah**


	5. 4 Listening to the rain

**4. Listening to the rain**

G Callen stared at the amount of paperwork that he still needed to fill in before he could make his way home and sighed for what it felt like the hundredth time since he had sat on the chair by his desk. It had been a long day and he needed to rest. A bath and a warm bed had never looked so inviting as they did in that specific moment. Getting his mind off that warming thought, the blue-eyed agent sighed once again and grabbed a pen to start his work.

It was around midnight when he finally finished everything and locked the doors of the operations center. He still didn't know how Hetty had trusted him with a key but he wasn't sure if he wanted to find out either. The moment he walked inside he sighed once again. He couldn't imagine a worst ending to this day that it had been so bad. It was raining.

One thing that not many people knew about G Callen was that he hated the rain. He had too many bad memories of rainy days, memories that he didn't like to remember often.

Years ago he had seen his partner getting killed right in front of him and even though he couldn't remember where he was or what he was wearing, he could remember that it had been raining hard that day and that he hadn't been able to do anything to save him.

He had left the foster house where he had stayed the longest and even though he couldn't remember what had been the last words that he had exchanged with the family, he could remember that it had been raining that day. It had been one of the saddest days of his childhood.

He had met a man that had tried to kill him twice before getting caught and even though he couldn't remember the man's face clearly, he could remember that it had been raining when he had first seen him. That man had almost ended his life with a simple gunshot.

He had also met Hetty on a rainy day but he still hadn't figured out if that had been a good or a bad moment of his life. The woman could be either his friend or his worst nightmare, depending on the occasion.

Of course, living in LA he didn't have to deal with those memories very often but it was still painful to him whenever that happened. He had been fighting against these ghosts for years now but there were things that he just couldn't get rid of. Sometimes this was a good thing because there were obviously things that he wanted to remember for the rest of his life but he wished that he could just forget about the moments that had made him suffer.

Callen got in the car and drove to the place that he was now happy to call home. He had never understood that concept very well because he had never lived in a place for more than just a few weeks but now he knew what it meant to have a home.

The furniture didn't matter, the place where it was located didn't matter, the color of the walls didn't matter and the neighborhood didn't matter. The only thing that really mattered was that he knew that he would have someone there waiting for him. He knew that he would have something to look forward to after a long day of work. That was what home felt like for him. The only thing that really mattered was the person waiting inside the house.

Callen parked the car on the driveway and ran to the front door to avoid getting wet. After a quick search on his jeans pockets he located the key and opened the door. G took off his now wet jacket and put his keys on the small table by the door.

"Kensi?" He called but not too loud. It was already late so he didn't know if she was still up and after a quick inspection through the kitchen and living room he realized that she was probably sleeping by now. He turned off the lights and walked to his bedroom but stopped as soon as he walked inside. Callen smiled at the sight in front of him.

Kensi was laying on his bed wearing a shirt that was way too big for her and that he was guessing that belonged to him and shorts that showed her tanned legs. Her hair was tied up and she wasn't wearing any makeup but she had never looked so good in his eyes. This was how she liked to sleep. She had told him several times that she enjoyed wearing his shirts because they were warm and comfortable. He didn't mind that…not even a bit!

Callen closed the door quietly and changed clothes as silently as possible to avoid waking her up. She looked so peaceful while she slept that he could never bring himself to wake her up. He put on one of his old shirts and climbed on the bed next to her. As soon as he did she scooted closer to him and layed her head on his chest making him smile and stroke her head.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were awake?" he could sense her smile even though it was too dark for him to see it.

"Because it was fun to see you trying so hard to be silent so I wouldn't wake up. It was sweet, just so you know!" Callen kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes, feeling completely relaxed for the first time that day.

It didn't take her long to fall asleep with her head still on his chest and with his arms wrapped around her body and he followed right after. 'Maybe the rain isn't so bad after all' was his last thought before he fell asleep listening to the rain with his favorite girl on his arms.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**So? What do you think about it?**

**Please review…I only had one review on my last chapter and that saddens me.**

**Sarah**


	6. 5 Ice Cream on a Hot Day

**5. Ice-cream on a hot day**

It was hot. It was way too hot. It was way too hot for Callen's liking.

It wasn't even summer yet but the temperatures in Los Angeles were already reaching high levels that were everything but comfortable for G Callen. As he made his way to work that morning, he noticed that there were so many people on the beach that it would make him claustrophobic if he were there. He considered himself a simple man: he liked warm days, not too hot and not too cold either. However, this was not a good day for him.

Callen walked inside the operation's center and was immediately surrounded by cool air that made the temperature that was felt outside a lot more bearable. He put his things down and went to find the rest of his team that seemed to be gone from their work place at that moment. He knew that they had to be there already because he was late so that meant that they were up to something.

The coffee machine sat there untouched and nobody seemed to be surprised with that fact. The hot temperatures made their craving for coffee disappear and Hetty had to be thrilled with that. Callen made his way upstairs where he guessed that his team was but found out that the only person in the room was Eric.

Nate was in his office with the air-conditioner on but hadn't seen the rest of the team either. Callen frowned and made his way back downstairs. Hetty was in her office writing something down on a piece of paper. G walked to his boss and she acknowledged him with a small smile before turning back to the task at hand.

"Is there anything that I can do for you, ?" she asked him without taking her eyes off the papers.

"Have you seen my team?" Hetty looked directly at him and offered him that mysterious look that was enough to make him wonder what she was up to.

"I believe that I'm not supposed to know this but you might find them in the archives." Callen frowned because there was absolutely no reason for them to be in that room…or at least, no reason that he could remember.

"Doing what, exactly?" Hetty turned back to the papers in front of her.

"I have absolutely no idea…but I'm sure that they're up to no good. Those three alone without any kind of adult surveillance equals trouble." Callen knew that she was probably right with that statement but he couldn't help but throw a little sarcasm in the conversation right before he turned around and made his way to the back of the building.

"Yes, that is the beginning of every good horror movie!"

X

X

Callen knocked on the door, afraid of what he would find out if he walked in without any kind of announcement. He heard whispers on the other side of the door and the sound of boxes and papers being moved. He frowned but just as he was about to knock once again, the door opened and Kensi stuck her head in the small crack. As soon as she saw that it was him, she looked to the hallways to make sure that there was no one else around and pulled him inside by the collar of his shirt.

Sam was sitting on the floor with his back resting on a shelve and Deeks was sitting opposite of him also resting against another shelve. Sam let out a sigh of relief when he saw him and Deeks just smirked.

"I knew that it was Callen. He always arrives at this hour…Looks like I know your partner better than what you do!" Sam chose not to answer Deeks comment and simply rolled his eyes.

"Can any of you tell me what's going on here?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him. Kensi smiled and opened a box that should contain files but she took something different out of it. Holding four boxes of ice cream and spoons, the young agent walked to him and handed him a box and a spoon.

Callen took them, realizing that they had indeed been up to no good. She handed the other boxes and spoons to Sam and Deeks and sat next to them on the floor. Callen did the same and the four agents began their usual pointless talks. They all knew that they had work to do but they would do it later. For now, all they needed was this stress-free time with eachother. It was as if they were family.

Suddenly G remembered something and called Kensi to get her attention. She turned to him with that smile on her face, that carefree smile and made him get through the hard days.

"Is this your substitute for the breakfast burritos? I'm only asking because I'm sure that eating ice cream for breakfast isn't any healthier that eating a burrito…" Kensi shrugged and laid her head on his shoulder on a rare gesture of affection, or at least it was rare in front of Sam and Deeks. She didn't like to show this side of her to them. She only wanted them to see her as a though and strong woman but he knew better than that. He knew the real Kensi, the second date Kensi. This was the only woman in the world that had seen his soft side too and he liked to think that they would be bounded forever because of that. They knew eachother all too well.

"It's too hot…Ice cream might not be healthier but it sure sounds a lot better than a burrito right now!"

Callen nodded in agreement and went back to the talk that he had been having with Sam and Deeks, aware that Kensi had made no movement to lift her head from its spot on his shoulder and that he didn't mind that at all.

Ice cream on a hot day had never felt so good.

**X**

**X**

**Thank you for the reviews on my last chapter. I would love to see as many on this one.**

**I know that it isn't a very good chapter but it was the only thing that I could come up with for this topic. Let me know what you think and the next chapter will be up soon.**

**Next: Feeling wanted**

**Happy holidays,**

**Sarah**


	7. 6 Feeling Wanted

**6. Feeling wanted**

G Callen woke up from his deep slumber with his phone ringing on his bedside table. He opened his eyes weakly and grabbed the phone that just kept ringing. It was Sam and that didn't help him to build the will to pick it up.

You see, on a regular day he wouldn't mind waking up early and answering his very annoying phone but this was not a regular day. He was currently in the middle of a huge fight with Kensi that had drained all his energies the night before and he could use the extra sleep but it seemed like his partner had a different idea.

"Hello?" he answered without trying to disguise the sleepiness in his voice. He knew that Sam would figure that out one way or another so there was no need to try to fake it.

"Good morning, G! Are you awake yet?" Callen rolled his eyes, even though the other man couldn't see it and sighed, looking at the clock that read 8 a.m., an hour that he used to consider late to get up but that today seemed to be way too early.

"I am now! What do you want?" he was hoping that this talk would end as quickly as possible so he could just go back to his well-deserved sleep.

"We have a new case, G! Get up and I'll be there to pick you up in one hour, okay?" Callen frowned.

"It's our day off…" he protested, knowing that he would have never done that if he wasn't as tired as he was at that moment.

"I know but this case is very important and Hetty said that we should consider it a favor to one of our friends. I have no further details but she sounded serious so I'm guessing that we should hurry. Get ready and I'll pick you up in one hour…is that okay with you?" Callen sighed but gave up and told him that he would be ready in half an hour.

The sleepy agent got up and made his way to the bathroom with a strange feeling. He didn't know if that was because he had slept without Kensi for the first time in two months or if it was because of something else. One thing he knew for sure: he didn't like it.

X

X

Callen walked through the doors of the operation's centre and walked to his desk. Sam was sitting on his usual place and Deeks was sitting on Kensi's desk as usual but Kensi wasn't there and that's what called his attention.

"Where's Kensi?" Just because they were in the middle of an argument that didn't mean that he didn't care about her. She was still the most important person in his life. The fight was completely pointless but he knew that she had had a bad day and that had ended up taking out on him but it had still pissed him off and in the end unpleasant things had been shouted and she had stormed off his house without even looking back. He hadn't followed her because he knew for a fact that it was better to let her sleep on that and then attempt to talk later. Besides, he had been pissed off too.

"Hetty called her to her office. I have no idea of what's going on but I'm sure that this new case has something to do with her. Do you know anything about this?" Deeks was the one who answered him with a worried look on his face. Callen knew that the partnership between him and Kensi was as strong as his with Sam and that made him feel at ease. He needed to know that Deeks would protect Kensi no matter what and he had doubted that at first but fortunately things had changed and their bond was now incredible strong.

Callen looked to Hetty's office and saw that Kensi was sitting on the chair opposite to Hetty's and that the older woman's expression was the one of someone who was delivering bad news to someone that she cared about. That made Callen frown and he started to feel slightly scared. He hated when Kensi was sad and to know that she was receiving bad news and that there was nothing that he could do to help her was killing him. They still hadn't spoken to eachother after the night before therefore G had no idea of how she would even react if he attempted to comfort her.

Suddenly, Kensi got up slowly and made her way upstairs without even looking at the desk area. Callen couldn't see her face and was just about to follow her when Hetty walked to them and stopped him. She wore a sad expression and that only made him worry even more.

"I called you all because we will be working on a new case that involves a member of our team. As you probably have already guessed, Ms. Blye won't be working with us but she refuses to leave the building without knowing exactly what happened." Callen made the question that they all wanted to make.

"What happened, Hetty?"

"Unfortunately, I had to inform Miss Blye that the body of one of her best friends from childhood was found last night at Camp Pendleton. He was a marine and the cause of his death is still unknown so we will be investigating this." She turned around and started to walk to her office, leaving the three men speechless. No one knew exactly how to react to these news. Kensi was usually a very strong person so they didn't know how to deal with the thought of her not being her usual strong self.

Then Hetty turned around and looked straight at Callen.

"I would go after her if I were you, . She needs you by her side." Callen nodded and almost ran upstairs. He found Kensi sitting on a chair right by the punching bag with her head on her hands. He could tell that she was crying and for a moment he wasn't sure of what to do so he froze on the spot and waited for some sort of sign from her to let him know if he should stay there, leave or get closer to her.

Kensi must have sensed him there because she looked up and as soon as her eyes connected with his she got up and threw herself in his arms without even blinking. Callen wrapped his arms around her and whispered all the sweet things that he could think off in her ear while stroking her hair and back in an attempt to comfort her.

Small gestures like this made him feel not only wanted but happy. It was good to know that Kensi trusted him enough to let him see the 'weak' side of her.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**So? What do you think?**

**Please let me know and I'll update as soon as possible.**

**Next: ****Getting that warm, fuzzy feeling when you think about the one you love**

**I probably won't update until Sunday or Monday because Christmas will be very special this year. My parents adopted a two year-old boy and we are spending every minute of the day with our new baby brother.**

**Merry Christmas to all of you,**

**Sarah**


	8. 7 Warm fuzzy feeling

**7. Getting that warm, fuzzy feeling when you think about the one you love**

Callen was sitting on his chair after a long day of work with a huge mountain of paperwork right in front of him. Sighing, he grabbed a pen and decided that it was better to start right away so he would go home quicker.

Sam was packing his things by his desk after having finished all his work for the day and Deeks was doing the same but Kensi was nowhere to be seen. He knew that she was probably working out in the gym but he needed to see her for some unknown and unexplored reason. Well, he knew why he had to see her but he would never admit it out loud. He was G Callen, an undercover agent that had seen things that most people don't even dare to think about. He couldn't have any weakness. He had to be the perfect agent.

That used to be the way he thought about his life but then she had showed up and changed everything. Kensi Blye was everything that he couldn't deal with wrapped in one beautiful package. She was stubborn, had commitment issues, had a terrible past and was one of the best agents that he had ever had the pleasure to work with. That was a dangerous combination indeed. She was exactly like him in so many ways that many people had thought that it would be impossible for them to get along and work together but the two agents had surprised those same people.

Hetty had never believed in that, of course. She had found out that they would get along right from the start. G didn't know why but the older woman had always had faith in them and in what they could do together. She knew that they both needed comfort and that they could find that comfort in eachother. Because of their troubled childhood, they knew exactly what it was like to lose the trust in everyone that surrounded them and they found it hard to build that trust.

Callen had tried to stay away from Kensi, knowing that things between them had the potential to go badly. However his plan hadn't worked exactly as he had wanted it to.

Sam had tried to welcome Kensi to the team but every single time that he would try to talk to her about her life outside the office, she would immediately close up and try to distract him with another conversation.

Callen had watched her behavior from afar during a few weeks and he had found out what was going on even without knowing about her past. She had built giant walls around herself to avoid getting hurt and she wouldn't let anyone get close enough to take down those walls. He knew that because he did the exact same thing.

His plan of getting away from her had gone downhill in just a few short weeks. The younger agent was still a mystery to him and G Callen loved mysteries. He had found her alone sitting on her desk and had sat next to her. She had looked extremely surprised when she had seen him there and he knew why. She had noticed the way that he acted around her, obviously. She had noticed that he had tried to stay as far away from her as possible. She was a born operator.

They had talked for hours that day. Hetty had left the operations center without making a sound and Callen knew that she had planned this. He knew that Hetty wanted him to see what was right in front of him.

She had told him about her past six months after they had first met, three months after they had had that long talk in the operations center. He had shared his with her too, knowing that it would help her somehow. It had helped her. Knowing that there was someone that knew how badly she felt was something that was enough to make her feel more comfortable. They had developed a strong friendship after that day, a friendship that they both knew that it would last.

She had showed him her first sign of weakness one year after they had first met. They had been on an undercover assignment when she had been shot right on her left thigh. Callen had rushed to her side, managing to put his arms around her waist to keep her from falling. Sam had taken care of the guys around them and Callen had helped her to sit on a nearby bench so he could take a look at her leg and call an ambulance. He had seen one tear making its way down her face when she looked at her blood covered leg but no more tears followed that one.

She had seen his first sign of weakness on the same day. The doctors had been taking care of her for over one hour and Callen had been on the brick of a mental breakdown. After the long agonizing wait, the doctor had allowed him to go and see her. He had breathed a sigh of pure relief when he had laid eyes on her weak but alive figure. He had walked to her in a slightly faster pace and had squeezed her hand. She had smiled at him just to let him know that she would be just fine. He had kissed her hand just to let her know that he was there for her.

Callen shook his head to get rid of those thoughts, ignoring that warm fuzzy feeling on his stomach that had became something quite normal whenever he thought about her.

Sam said goodbye and left, followed closely by Deeks. Callen went back to his paperwork and started the long work ahead of him.

Suddenly, Kensi showed up with her gym bag on her shoulder and ready to leave. Her hair was wet because she had showered after the workout and she smelled like vanilla. She sensed him there and smiled at him, waving him goodbye. Callen said goodbye and went back to his paperwork.

God, that smile…

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Hi everyone! I hope that Santa was generous to every single one of you this year and that you had a great Christmas. Mine was awesome. It was great to see my new baby brother ripping the wrapping paper of his gifts with a huge smile on his face…**

**Anyway, here's the chapter just like I had promised. Please let me know what you think about it and you might get the next chapter really really soon.**

**Happy Holidays,**

**Sarah**


	9. 8 Receiving text messages

**8. Receiving text messages**

Callen was sitting on his couch with a beer on his hand staring at the big TV screen in front of him. He had no idea of what he was seeing but it kept him entertained so he didn't care. Sam was supposed to join him for lunch so it was just a matter of time before he arrived.

It was a weekend just like any other and that was exactly the problem. That was exactly why he was extremely bored at that moment. He had thought about disassembling the toaster once again but he knew that Kensi would kill him if she couldn't make it work on the morning to make breakfast therefore he decided against it.

His life at the moment was better than what he had ever dreamed about but that didn't mean that things couldn't get any better than this. He had moved in with Kensi three months ago and they were happy. They had been dating for six months and things were going smoothly. However they were currently facing one big problem.

Every weekend Kensi would go and have lunch with her mother, the only family that she had left besides her brother that she rarely saw. That was fine by him. He was more than capable of keeping himself entertained for a couple of hours without her. The problem was that she wanted him to go with her and they would fight every single Sunday before she went to her mother's.

Sunday would start just like Saturday. He would wake up with her lips resting gently on his and they would end up staying in bed for at least one more hour without sleeping, of course. After that, they would shower and have breakfast. Then, on Saturdays they would cook lunch together and sometimes watch TV but Sundays were different. After breakfast she would look at him with pleading eyes and, without even saying anything, she knew that he knew exactly what she wanted.

Callen would say a simple 'no' before going back to his coffee but she wouldn't take such an easy answer. Kensi would start asking him why and things usually ended with her slamming the front door and speeding off the driveway. Callen would start to feel bad and would apologize as soon as she walked through the door but last weekend had been different.

They had fought but Callen, already sick of these stupid fights and hoping that she would just give up, hadn't apologized. She had given him a peck on the lips as soon as she had walked inside and the rest of the week had been weird for both of them. Callen had spent the entire week waiting for her to blow up and she had spent the entire week waiting for him to apologize, he knew that but he refused to give up.

After only two days he had almost given up but then he had remembered that if he did then things would go back to the way they were and they would keep on fighting every Sunday morning so he hadn't given up.

That morning he had expected things to be exactly as they had been on the week before but she had surprised him. He had woken up without the usual lips resting against his and without her naked body by his side. Instead, he had been alone in the bed and the shower had been running. He had gotten up and she had walked to the bedroom with a towel wrapped around her body. He had smiled at her and she had given him a peck on the lips without even saying a word.

Callen had showered and had met her in the kitchen for breakfast. They had eaten in silence and she had washed her dishes as soon as she had been done. Callen had looked at her, expecting the usual question but it never came. Instead, she had looked at him for a few seconds with her mouth slightly open as if preparing to say something but in the end she had just kept silent. He had seen the hurt and the disappointment in her eyes and it had been like a knife plunging right in his stomach.

She had kissed his lips and he could swear that he had tasted a tear but there were no signs of that on her face so he hadn't asked her anything about it. She had left without slamming the door and without saying a word.

Now, while waiting for Sam he regretted everything. The only reason why he had refused to meet her mother was because he was afraid of the woman's reaction. It was a stupid reason and he couldn't handle fighting with her.

He grabbed his phone and dialed her number but decided to send her a text message instead.

_I'm sorry…I'm so sorry, Kenz! I promise that I'll go with you next weekend if you want me to. I Love you_

He sent the message and kept his eyes on the cell-phone screen, waiting for her answer but it didn't come in the next 15 minutes so he figured that she was too hurt to say anything back and that he would have to wait until she came back to talk to her. He didn't want to wait, though because it was killing him to know that he had hurt her so much because of his insecurities.

Sam arrived and they sat on the couch watching the game. His phone vibrated on his pocket one hour after he had sent the text and he picked it up to see what was going on.

_1 message_

Callen opened and smiled when he saw it.

_Don't worry about it. I'm PMSing…not really mad at you. We'll talk when I get home._

He was relieved to know that she wasn't mad and that her bad mood wasn't because of him but he also noticed that she hadn't written those three magic words. Two seconds later he received a new text and smiled once again, wider this time.

_BTW, I Love you too_

Receiving text messages had never felt so good.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**So? What do you think about it?**

**Please let me know and I'll update as soon as possible…**

**Next chapter: Late night phone calls**

**Happy Holidays,**

**Sarah**


	10. 9 Late night phone calls

**9. Late night phone calls**

G Callen was not known as a heavy sleeper. In fact, anyone who had spent a night in the same house than him would be able to say that he barely slept. Sam was one of those people.

His partner had found out two nights after he had first slept in his house that Callen only sleep ten minutes at the time and that the rest of his night was spent doing things that were sure to wake up the ones who were trying to sleep.

His nightmares were something that he couldn't control and something that he had a hard time dealing with. He could handle everything else but the nightmares were his personal hell. G had witnessed scenes that most people don't even dare to think about and that was not something that he liked to remember often.

The simple thought of seeing those images every time that he closed his eyes was enough to make him stay awake for longer than what it was healthy. Recently, he had found out that there was something that always managed to make his nightmares disappear. That was good, of course. The only problem was that that specific solution couldn't be around him every single night.

G Callen stared at the ceiling of his bedroom and sighed once again. It was way past midnight and he knew that he should be asleep already but he just couldn't. He was tired and he needed to rest but every time that he fell asleep, images of the horror that he had witnessed years ago would haunt him.

He looked at his nightstand and saw his cell-phone there, resting on top of it. He wanted to call her but he knew that she would probably be pissed if he were to wake her up at that hour, especially after the long drive that she had done that day.

Kensi had gone to spend the weekend with her brother that lived in San Francisco. It had been three months since she had last seen him so she had decided that it was time to go and visit him. Callen was happy that she had made the decision of finally spending the weekend with her brother but he wished that she were there. His nightmares always came back whenever she didn't spend the night with him.

He had first noticed that only one week after they had first slept together and Kensi had simply smiled and said that she didn't mind sleeping next to him whenever he wanted her to. That had been eight months ago and she had only spent three nights away from him during those eight months.

Callen decided to ignore his cell-phone. She needed to sleep and he couldn't stop her from doing so. It was already bad enough that one of them couldn't sleep. He went back to staring at the ceiling thinking about anything but those awful images that were stuck in his mind but nothing seemed to work. Suddenly, his phone rang and he smiled when he saw who was calling him at that hour.

"Let me guess: you can't sleep without my warm body resting next to yours…" he said, with a smile on his face even though she couldn't see it. Her voice answered on the other side and he knew that she hadn't been sleeping either because there were no hints of that in her voice.

"_As much as it hurts me to admit it, you're right! This bed feels too cold and empty without you by my side. And I'd be willing to bet that you weren't sleeping either. Am I wrong?" _Callen knew that lying to her was impossible. She knew him all too well for that. She always managed to know if he was lying or not just by hearing his voice.

"No, you're right. I can't sleep without you, as cheesy as it sounds. I got used to having you near me…without you here, there's no point in sleeping naked!" he heard her laugh and could picture her beautiful face.

"_Well, I must tell you that sleeping naked without you here is not any funnier. But that's not why I called, anyway!"_

"Why did you call then?"

"_I just needed to talk to you…I barely saw you today!" _Callen could hear her sigh and could picture her sad face even though she hadn't given him any indications that she was sad. He just knew her that well.

"Okay…what do you want to talk about?" he was always ready to talk to her. Not only was she a great listener, she was also the only one who would never judge him. He knew that he could tell her anything and that it wouldn't scare her.

"_I don't know…how was your day?" _Callen couldn't help but laugh. This conversation had cliché written all over but he didn't care. If she wanted to talk about that then he was more than happy to do it.

"It was just a normal day. I went to have breakfast with Sam, we went to that stupid yoga class to tease Deeks and then we all went to have lunch on that small place that you like. After that we went back to Sam's house to drink a few beers and I came back here after dinner. That was my day…How was yours?"

He didn't dare to admit that breakfast with Sam had been extremely boring compared to the breakfasts that he shared with her, that teasing Deeks was not as funny when she wasn't around, that the small place wasn't that great without her company and that the two beers that no one had drank while at Sam's were saved for her. He didn't dare to admit any of that because he knew that she would tease him because of that for days to come and he wasn't sure if he wanted that.

Besides, Sam and Deeks had felt the same. She was not only a part of the team but also a part of their tight group of friends. They were all really close. Callen had noticed that Sam had almost ordered Kensi's favorite donut while having breakfast, that Deeks had frowned when he saw them there without her and that he had only stopped worrying when Callen had explained to him that she had gone to visit her brother, that no one had dared to touch those beers because they were hers, even though she wasn't there. He was sure that the two boys wouldn't want her to know that either.

"_I didn't do anything interesting today. Your days sounded great, though!"_ Callen heard the sleepiness in her voice and smiled at how cute she was even though he couldn't even see her face.

"It's time for you to sleep. Rest and we'll talk tomorrow, okay?"

"_Okay…I'll call you in the morning. Try to get some sleep, okay?" _he smiled at her worried and bossy voice before answering her.

"Don't worry about that. Now, close your eyes and sleep. I love you, Kenz!"

"_I love you too, G!"_ They hang up and Callen put his phone back on the nightstand. He closed his eyes and even though she wasn't there with him, her smell on her pillow and her soft sleepy voice had calmed him down.

G Callen slept for one hour before the first nightmare of the night but it was better than nothing. Knowing that she would be back on his arms the next day was enough to make him smile again, even as he turned on the TV to watch something that he couldn't care less about.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**So? What do you think?**

**Please let me know and I'll update as soon as possible…**

**Happy Holidays,**

**Sarah**

**BTW, as I've already written one Christmas one-shot with Callen and Kensi, I won't write the chapter about Christmas. Therefore the next chapter will be Hugs.**

**If you haven't read that one yet, go ahead and do it. Don't forget to tell me what you think about it.**


	11. Made By Request

**Made by request**

Kensi walked in the operations center in a very bad mood. She had left her house in a hurry that morning had had forgotten to bring her necklace with her. This was the cause of her bad mood.

Her brother had given her that necklace when she had first told him that she had gotten a job in a federal agency. The necklace was pretty simple but it was her favorite accessory. It had a simple black chain and the pendant was a four-leaved green clover. He had told her that this was supposed to bring her good luck in everything that she did. She knew that the hidden meaning behind his words was: 'I hope that this helps you so you won't get killed!'

Her brother was very over-protective so he had the need to make sure that she was safe at all times. Feeling that control slipping right through his fingers had been enough to give him many sleepless nights but he was okay with her job now. Still, that necklace was very important to he and she never left the house without it. She had the feeling that no one would notice this and that only saddened her further.

She was working with three men and none of them was the type of person that paid attention to small details, at least not when it came to her. She was just one of the guys to them so things like a missing piece of jewelry was not something that they noticed. They were more likely to notice a pain that she wasn't even fully aware that she had. It was a part of the team's survival's instinct.

She walked in the desk area and greeted the boys. They greeted her back. Sam said 'good morning' and went back to his computer. Deeks said the same but didn't even bother to look at her. Filling the reports was more important at that moment because Hetty would physical harm him if he didn't deliver that until noon. Callen had also greeted her but had only looked away from his newspaper during two seconds.

Yes, they had barely looked at her just like in any other morning. She sat on her chair and started her work but Callen's voice stopped her. It was a whisper, meant for her only.

"Did you leave your house in a hurry this morning?" Kensi frowned and looked at him.

"Yes, how do you know that?" Callen shrugged and went back to is newspaper. When he answered her, he was not even looking at her but his words brought a smile to her face.

"You forgot your necklace…"

He had noticed. He had noticed that she had forgotten her favorite necklace and the one that she wore every single day. Maybe he didn't think of her as one of the guys.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**This was a chapter made by request of one of my readers. Evershort, I hope that you liked this chapter and that you keep giving me your ideas and opinions.**

**Anyway, FIRST CHAPTER OF THE YEAR! I have the feeling that it's going to be a tough year but I'll try to make the most of it.**

**Now, I have bad news. School starts tomorrow so my updates won't be as frequent as they have been during the past few weeks but I'll still post at least one chapter every week.**

**Please let me know what you think and I'll update as soon as possible.**

**Next chapter: Hugs**

**Love,**

**Sarah**


	12. 10 Hugs

**10. Hugs**

G Callen had grown up without knowing what affection felt like. He had never learnt what it meant to truly care about someone. He had never learnt how to show someone that he cared. He had never learnt how to show affection to someone. After his troubled childhood he had gotten a job where any sign of affection was considered weakness. He became a federal agent and he figured that caring about someone would only make his job harder than what it already was.

So, he never thought about it. Some people had told him that he didn't know what he was missing on but he had simply shrugged. It was easier to ignore something that he had never experienced. He figured that if he didn't care, he wouldn't hurt and that was the only thing on his mind. He already had enough hurt on his life. He didn't need anything more to further depress him.

He had had several partners over the years but he was lucky because all of them had been men. His luck had changed a few months ago, though.

Kensi Blye was the most incredible woman that he had ever met, though that wasn't necessarily a good thing all the time. She was the most stubborn person that he had ever met but she was also one of the bravest, without a shadow of a doubt. She was always ready to jump in front of a guy with a gun ready to shot to protect someone, even if that meant that she would get herself in danger.

Callen had first met her while still working for DEA. They had worked together on an operation and he had been amazed with how brave the young agent was, despite her age. Renko had been her partner back then and they had seemed to get along as well as a cat and a mouse but he had learnt different as time had gone by. Renko had a big-brother syndrome when it came to her and couldn't stand to see her in a dangerous situation.

This was still truth, though now Sam showed that side a lot more often than Renko. Callen was sure that the only reason why that happened was because Renko wasn't around as often anymore.

Anyway, that first work that they had done together had had a few ups and downs mostly because both agencies wanted the same guy and that never works out well but they had managed to work things out. In the end, NCIS had arrested the guy because he had tried to kill Kensi. Callen could still remember what had happened that day. In fact, he had nightmares with that day more times than what he wanted to admit.

_Flashback_

_Callen stood behind a brown door that offered no protection whatsoever but he wasn't worried with that. He looked to the other side of the big warehouse and found Renko hiding behind a few pilled boxes with his gun on his hand. His partner, Sullivan, was guarding the left side of the warehouse and Kensi was guarding the right side of it. _

_Suddenly, Callen heard steps. That sound wasn't the one of someone who was absolutely sure that the warehouse was empty but the one of someone who knew that there was someone in there that shouldn't be. _

_Callen saw Renko signaling him to stand by and do nothing. There were five guys with guns in their hands walking to the office that was located on the right side of the warehouse. Callen and Renko let them get past them and only then did they make themselves known. Raising their guns, both agents screamed the usual 'drop your weapons' but the outcome was as usually not the expected one. _

_The sound of gunshots filled the warehouse and before they knew it, a scream filled the air. Callen and Renko managed to shot every single one of the guys with Sullivan's help after recognizing Kensi's scream. _

_Callen was the first one to spot her. Her green shirt was now red with the blood that was spilling from her stomach and he could see that her eyes were almost closed. G rushed to her side and Renko called an ambulance while Sullivan arrested the only survivor._

_The sight of her bleeding out in Renko's arms was one that he would never forget._

_End of flashback_

Callen had seen her one month after that. NCIS had offered him a position on their team and he had accepted without even thinking twice about it.

_Flashback_

_Callen walked inside the big building and went towards the place that he had been given directions to. After passing through a couple of hallways and doors he finally found what it seemed to be an office, judging by the four desks that stood in the middle of it. The decoration was simple but elegant at the same time._

_Suddenly, a small woman walked inside with a small smile on her face and greeted him._

"_Hello, Mr. Callen. We've been expecting you!" They shook hands._

"_Hetty, I assume…" the woman offered him another mysterious smile and turned her back to him. Unsure of what to do and knowing from multiple sources that his boss was incredible unpredictable, he waited for orders before he actually moved. Hetty turned around and called him._

"_Please, follow me Mr. Callen. I want you to meet your team and I'm afraid that they are not even in their office to give you a proper welcome. Feel free to leave your things on the desk by the plant. It will be your desk from now on." With that, Callen did as he was told and followed the older woman._

_They entered the gym and he spotted three people standing by the treadmills. Hetty walked there and he followed her. The first face that he recognized was Mike Renko's and that was a shock to him. No one had told him that he would be a part of his team._

"_I hope that you are not doing what I think that you are doing right now, Miss Blye!" Callen turned to the other side and saw Kensi there with a smile on her face. Her clothes were not the ones of someone who was doing any kind of physical activity. She was wearing a black pencil skirt that reached her knees and a white shirt. Her black high heels offered no doubt about that fact either. Her curls were tied and her makeup was as light was he had seen it before._

"_Don't worry, Hetty. We'll make sure that she doesn't do anything until the doctor says that it is okay for her to do so." Renko assured her, with that over-protective look that made Kensi roll her eyes. Then he noticed Callen besides Hetty and walked to him. They shook hands under their boss's intense stare._

"_Well, if it isn't the guy who saved our asses six months ago. Do you remember him, Kensi?" Kensi just smiled and walked to him. He was expecting the usual hand-shake but she surprised him with a tight hug that he returned without even thinking about it. She pulled back and smiled at him._

"_It's good to see you without so much worry in your face, Callen!" he couldn't help but smile too._

"_It's good to see you with no blood on your clothes, Kensi!" she laughed a bit and introduced him to Sam, a guy that had joined them just one month before._

_End of Flashback_

Yes, Kensi Blye had taught him that there was nothing wrong with showing some affection towards some people. Even though she was the only one who was allowed to hug him he was okay with that amount of care. Besides, he knew that she only allowed some people to get close enough to her.

He felt lucky because he was one of those people.

She had taught him that it was okay to hug someone. It wasn't a sign of weakness. It was a sign of the strong friendship that they shared.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**So? What do you think about this chapter?**

**Let me know and I'll update as soon as possible…**

**BTW, I almost broke my wrist yesterday. That's what I get for skating with by brother… Anyway, just wanted to let you know this because it hurts like hell to write but I have three more chapters already ready to post so it will be fine.**

**Sarah**


	13. 11 Kisses

**12. Kisses**

Callen sat on the almost empty waiting room and stared at the simple white wall that was standing right in front of him. He had always thought that hospitals were a depressing place and the white walls did nothing to change his opinion on the matter. People were already sick…white walls were just uncalled for. He had always wondered who had been the person who had decided that every single wall inside a hospital had to be white. It was just a boring color. These people needed to be cheered up, not further depressed. It was already bad enough that they were forced to stay there.

He looked to his side and saw Renko holding a cup of coffee in his hands and wearing a worried expression. Callen was almost sure that his wasn't very different. Renko was trying hard to think about anything but the girl that was currently fighting for her life. He was trying hard not to focus on the thought that she was in there fighting all by herself. He was trying hard not to think about the fact that no matter how much he'd like to help her there was nothing that he could do about that.

Callen knew that because he was feeling the exact same thing. Sam was inside too but in a much better state so they weren't too worried about him.

The two agents couldn't help but think about the irony of the entire situation. They faced an amount of danger on a daily basis that wasn't even healthy and they had managed to survive all of that. They had faced guys with guns, bombs and things that would kill them in a matter of seconds but the youngest agent of their team was currently fighting for her life because of a car crash.

Sam and Kensi had been on one car and Renko had been with Callen on the car behind them. They had been chasing a suspect and Kensi had accidently gone against a truck. The impact had caused only a few small scratches on Sam but Kensi had hit her head against the steering-wheel and had been knocked unconscious seconds after the hit. Callen and Renko had rushed to them and had called an ambulance.

They were currently waiting for Sam and Kensi, the people who were not only a part of their team but also a part of their group. The friendship between the 4 of them was something that managed to amaze many people.

Finally, Sam showed up. He had a few bruises on his arms and one on his forehead but he didn't seem to be worried with his medical condition because the first thing that he did when he walked to them was ask them how was Kensi.

They waited a few more minutes before a doctor walked to them. The three men got up right away and the man wearing the white coat offered them a gentle and comforting smile.

"Your friend is going to be just fine. She has a big bruise on her forehead but shows no signs of brain damage so we are not worried about that. We are keeping her here tonight for observation but I can assure you that she will be back on her usual self in no time."

With that, the man walked away and they all breathed a sigh of relief. She was going to be fine and that was all that mattered at the moment.

Callen was the first one to sit back down on the chair of the waiting room. She had been lucky but the truth was that he had been lucky too. He knew that there were still too many things left unsaid between them and he couldn't deal with that thought.

G Callen decided then and there that with the amount of danger that they had to deal with every single day, there was no time for regrets and no time to wonder what could have happened. They all knew that they had to live the present because there were no guarantees that they would be alive another day. That was the awful truth but they had come to terms with that a long time ago, even before they had decided to work on something like this.

Callen got up and went to see Kensi. Renko and Sam decided to give him some time alone with her. Even though Renko knew her for longer than him, he knew that Callen wouldn't rest until he saw her breathing with his own eyes.

G entered the hospital room and looked at the woman lying on the bed. She had a bruise on her forehead but other than that, she looked good. He walked to the bed and sat on the chair that was on the side of it. He held her hand that was resting on the bed and she started to slowly open her eyes. As soon as she saw him, she gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand. They stood in silence for a few seconds before she spoke.

"You are a sissy!" Callen looked at her, confused with her statement and with the smile that was resting on her lips.

"Why is that?" Kensi opened her eyes and stared right into his. He felt like as if she were looking straight into his soul.

"It's been at least 5 months and you still haven't done a thing! That's being a sissy, G Callen!" he just kept frowning, unsure of what she meant with that.

"Are you sure that you are feeling okay? It's been 5 months since what, exactly?" She kept giving him that beautiful smile.

"It's been 5 months since I've noticed the way you look at me whenever you think that I'm not looking. It's been 5 months since I've noticed that your eyes seem to get kinder when you are talking to me. It's been 5 months since I've noticed that you stopped thinking of me as just one of the guys. You are a sissy!"

Callen smiled at her and before she had time to react, he kissed her. As soon as his lips touched hers he felt something that he had never felt before. It was like finding a home. He swore that he would never forget this feeling, no matter what. She kissed him back and he knew that nothing had ever felt this good.

They pulled back after a few seconds and stared at eachother, smiling. Callen stroked her forehead before sitting back down on the chair and holding her hand.

Renko and Sam walked in at that moment and greeted Kensi. Callen said something that left the two men wondering what had happened between them but that Kensi understood right away.

"I'm not a sissy!"

**X**

**X**

**X**

**SO? What do you think about this chapter?**

**Please let me know and I'll update as soon as possible…**

**Thank you for all your reviews and please keep them coming because they give me the will to go on.**

**Sarah**


	14. 12 Someone misses you

**13. Knowing that someone misses you**

"Again?" Sam asked his partner, amusement written all over his face. Callen just shook his head and went back to his paperwork.

"Laugh all you want but this is not funny. She threatened me with a pencil!" Sam actually laughed this time.

"You should know how to deal with her mood swing by now, don't you think? She's 6 months pregnant…You've had time to learn what to do and what not to do. What did you do this time, anyway?" Callen looked around to make sure that there was no one around listening to their talk before answering.

"I forgot the chocolate!" Sam laughed once again and Callen continued.

"I went to buy a few groceries and she told me to buy her chocolate. I went there and I completely forgot about that. As soon as I walked inside she asked me about the chocolate and I told her that I had forgotten. She started to cry and saying that I hadn't bought her the chocolate because I thought that she was too fat to eat it. God, I tried to stop her but it looks like I only made it worse because she made me sleep on the couch and I still haven't seen her today."

Callen stopped talking and Sam stopped laughing.

"Look, you know that her hormones have been crazy lately. She has been driving Deeks to madness every single day…You just need to help her going through this stage. You knew that this wouldn't be easy!" Callen just shrugged and went back to his newspaper.

They stood in silence for a few seconds but it was broken by Deeks.

"Your wife is crazy…completely nuts. What have you done to her this time?" Callen shook his head to let him know that he was not going to talk about it and Deeks turned to Sam with a confused expression on his face. Sam laughed a bit before answering him.

"He made her think that she was fat!" Deeks looked at Callen both shocked and confused.

"Why would you do that? Are you a monster or you simply enjoy to piss her off so she can piss me off too?" Callen gave up and looked at Deeks.

"I don't think that she's fat, okay? I want to make that clear. I forgot to buy the chocolate…that's all. For God's sake, she's carrying my baby. I would never even dare to do as much as think that. Besides, I think that she's beautiful." Sam seemed convinced with his answer but Deeks seemed a bit unsure.

"Are you sure that you don't like to see her pissed with me?"

"Well, that too but I can assure you that I would never sleep on the couch just because of you Deeks!" This time Deeks laughed a bit.

"She actually made you sleep on the couch?" Sam laughed too and decided to mock Callen a bit more.

"And she threatened him with a pencil when he said that he had simply forgotten the chocolate!" Both agents laughed while Callen just shook his head.

"Where's Kensi, Deeks?" The blond agent pointed upstairs, unable to stop laughing for long enough to talk.

Callen shook his head and got up. He went upstairs to talk to Kensi because they needed to solve this thing between them as soon as possible. He knew that he couldn't blame her for the way that she was acting and that this was all because of her hormones. He would never dare to admit it out loud but he enjoyed it whenever she yelled at him or threatened him. He wasn't crazy but there was always a little voice inside of him that warned him that he was the reason why she couldn't control her mood swing. It was his baby girl that was causing this and that thought always made him smile.

Of course, that usually ended with Kensi crying because she misinterpreted his smile and thought that he was mocking her or thinking that she was lunatic.

He found her sitting next to the punching bag, a hand resting delicately on top of her rounded stomach. Her eyes were directed to her stomach and she seemed to be deep in thought. Callen walked to her and she didn't even look at him but he knew that she knew that he was there. Callen sat next to her and looked at her but the stubborn woman refused to meet his eyes so he decided to speak.

"Good morning, honey!" she still wouldn't look at him but answered him anyway.

"Good morning!" Callen scooted closer to her and she removed her hand from her stomach, making him smile. He knew that she had done that so he could replace her hand with his and that made happy. Callen put his hand on her stomach and felt the baby moving underneath. They stood in silence for a few seconds until Kensi broke it, still without looking at him but putting her hand on top of his.

"Your daughter doesn't like me…" Callen laughed a bit and kept stroking her stomach with his finger interlaced with hers.

"I doubt that…I'm sure that she loves you as much as I do!" he saw her smiling but she still wouldn't turn her head.

"I stayed awake all night because of her. I think that she knows that I made her daddy sleep on the couch and she made me pay for that." Callen kissed her forehead and she finally looked at him. "She missed you last night!"

"I'm glad to know that. So, how long did it take you to realize that I had simply forgotten the chocolate and that I would never dare to think that you are fat?"

"One hour…I missed you!" Callen gave her a peck on the lips and smiled-

"I missed you too. And for the record, I think that you are gorgeous and the next time you doubt that I'm going to rip your clothes off and have sex with you in the middle of the living room just so you know how hot I think you are!" Kensi laughed a bit and rested her head on his shoulder.

G Callen felt his baby moving underneath his hand and his wife breathing right by his ear. It was good to know that someone had missed him, even if he had only been away for one night and if that night had been spent in the living room. It was good to know that someone had missed his presence.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Hi everyone! No, I'm not Sarah. My hair in not that blond, I'm not that short (she will kill me when she gets to read this) and my eyes are not that green.**

**My name is Andrew and for the ones who don't know, I'm her dear brother that is weak enough to do anything that she asks me to. Well, today she begged me to post this chapter because she is too busy with schoolwork and with her boy but didn't want to leave you guys without anything.**

**Here I am. She's not too happy with this chapter so I'm sure that she'd be happy if you guys were to tell her what you think about it.**

**BTW, if you think that I'm weak because I say yes to anything she asks me to do it's just because you have never had her green eyes looking at you in a way that would make anyone melt.**

**Let her know what you think and she'll update as soon as possible.**

**Andrew**


	15. 14 Thinking about you

**14. Knowing that someone is thinking about you**

G Callen looked up from his newspaper and saw his partner walking inside the room. Kensi had been his partner for the past 6 months and, even though, she was still a huge mystery to him, they got along pretty well. In fact, she could read him like a book already and he had the same ability when it came to her. That was exactly why he noticed just how tired she really was that morning as soon as she walked inside.

Callen looked over at Renko and saw that he was wearing a concerned look that he was absolutely sure that mirrored his own. They knew what was going on with her but their concern didn't decrease because of it.

Jack had come back three months before. At first, Kensi had been happy to have him back home but then everything had changed. Jack had post traumatic stress disorder (PTSD) and that was slowly destroying her. He was not the man that she knew and loved anymore and that was killing her.

Callen knew that she was doing everything that she could to help him but that was not good for her. She stayed awake during the night thinking about the situation therefore she was always tired, not to mention that the amount of stress that she endured everyday wasn't healthy. She needed to go home and rest at the end of a hard day but they all knew that going home didn't mean rest anymore.

Renko had told Callen that he was reaching his breaking point with this situation and Callen understood exactly what he meant with that sentence. They both knew how much she cared about Jack but they couldn't stand to see her like that anymore.

Callen was pulled out of his thoughts by Hetty's voice. They had work to do.

X

X

The day had been quite normal to the team and Callen was currently sitting on the comfortable couch, relaxing. He knew that Sam and Renko had already left but he hadn't seen Kensi so he was guessing that she was still in the building. His thoughts were proved correct when she sat next to him on the couch.

They stood in silence for a few minutes because he knew that she would talk whenever she felt like she was ready to do so. Finally, she broke the comfortable silence.

"Is it wrong that I don't want to go home?" She looked at Callen and he knew that he couldn't lie to her. He would easily lie to many people but not to her…never to her.

"No, I'm actually surprised that it took you this long to feel like this. Any other person would have given up by now. You're not made of stone, Kensi!" she stood in silence for a few more seconds as if thinking about what to say next.

"He told me that coming home to me was like Hell to him!" Callen felt the sudden urge to break every bone on that guy's body. How could he say that? Didn't he know how lucky he was to have a woman like Kensi by his side?

Callen didn't say a thing because he knew that she hadn't finished talking yet.

"I felt like a monster after he told me that. I cried for hours after listening to those words." Callen sighed and looked at her emotionless face before speaking.

"Kensi, that guy has no idea of what he's saying. He doesn't deserve your tears…" She looked at him and he swore that he could see something in her eyes that scared him and thrilled him at the same time but he couldn't tell what it was.

"That's not why I cried. I cried because I couldn't bring myself to feel a thing. He said that and I knew that I should have felt hurt by his words but I couldn't bring myself to care. I don't care anymore!"

Callen didn't know what to say so he remained in silence and waited for her to continue. She breathed deeply to calm herself down before starting to talk again, looking at her partner's eyes.

"I don't love him anymore. I don't love him but I can't leave him while he's sick. I would never forgive myself for that. I need to stay with him until I'm sure that he's okay. Callen, I think that I'm in love with someone else. Does that make me a monster?" Callen shook his head and smiled at her to let her know that it was okay and that he wasn't judging her.

"Of course not, Kenz…You have the right to feel that for anyone. You're not forced to stay with him just because he's sick!"

"I have to do that for me. I don't think that I would ever be able to look myself in the mirror again knowing that I had left him when he needed my help." Callen nodded. He didn't like that idea but he understood her reasons to do so therefore he wouldn't argue with her about it.

A few more second went by before he spoke again.

"If that's what you want to do then you can count on me to help you with whatever you need."

"Actually, there's something that you could do for me…" Callen nodded and motioned for her to talk.

"I need you to be patient with me…" He frowned, confused by her words and she noticed that. She scooted closer to him and sat so close that if he were to lean in slightly, his forehead would be touching hers without much effort. It was too close to be comfortable but he knew that she had no idea of the effect that she had over him so he couldn't say a thing about it. Then she started to talk once again. This time her voice was no louder than a whisper but they were so close that she didn't need to speak any louder than that.

"Whenever I walk inside the house, I think about how would be like to have you there waiting for me after a long day of work. Whenever I go to bed, I think about how it would be like to fall asleep with your arms wrapped around me. Whenever he hugs me, I can only think that your arms feel so much better than his. Whenever he kissed me I think about how it would be like to have your lips pressed against mine instead of his. You're the only thing that I can think about but you need to be patient with me because I can't leave him yet. Can you do that for me, G?"

Callen gave her a light smile and nodded because he knew that his voice would be full of emotion if he dared to speak. She kissed his cheek and got up with a huge smile on her face, one of those smiles that were capable of lightning up a room.

Kensi left and went home but Callen could deal with that. He knew that she would be thinking about him and he would be thinking about her. That was as close as they could get for now but he knew how to be patient. Someday, they would have the chance to be together and that thought was enough to calm him down for now.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**I'm sorry but this is still Andrew.**

**Sarah is running for the student's association so she is working on her campaign. She's been so busy that she only went to bed at 3 a.m. yesterday.**

**I want to make something clear here: she wrote the last chapter and she also wrote this one. I only corrected a few mistakes and changed a few sentences before posting them. The credit is still hers.**

**She told me to thank you for the reviews on the last chapter and she promises to be back here after this weekend. The elections are on Monday so she will be able to breathe then.**

**By the way, I am a great brother and I love my sister to death (we've been together for nine months sharing the tinniest bit of space and we got along pretty well then, though I'm almost sure that I was born with a black eye) but I am not one of those guys who just melt when she looks at me…I draw the line at some point but this is pretty easy to do so I do it for her.**

**Getting up at 7 a.m. to go surfing is not something that I'm willing to do for her, for example. No matter how many looks she gives me, that's just too early to get up.**

**Anyway, let her know what you think about this because I'm sure that it will bring a smile to her face despite her tiredness.**

**Andrew**


	16. 15 Good dreams

**15. Good dreams**

G Callen hadn't had an easy life. He had never met his parents. He had been in several foster houses and several families through his childhood. He had witnessed things that many people can be happy to say that they have never witnessed. He had nightmares.

No one would be surprised to hear this last statement when aware of his life story. The truth was that the opposite would be a lot more surprising. He used to wake up in the middle of the night screaming and sweating when he was just a little boy.

Callen couldn't remember when he had first had a nightmare but he would be willing to guess that it had happened at a very young age. One way or another, they had grown with him. At first, he knew that the nightmares had been pretty innocent but as the time had gone by they had gotten worst. No surprises there either…

The surprise had come exactly 2 months before.

_Flashback_

_Callen was sitting on the couch of the place that he was now happy to call home. He was watching something completely pointless on the TV but he couldn't keep the smile off his face. _

_Kensi was in the kitchen cooking dinner for them. He had offered to help but she had kicked him out of 'her' kitchen as soon as he had suggested such a thing and he was in no place to argue with that woman._

_The smell coming from said kitchen was absolutely mouth-watering and he couldn't help but wonder just exactly what she was cooking in there._

_He decided to keep himself occupied with the TV otherwise his curiosity would get the better of him and he would be forced to go to the kitchen and annoy his wife, something that he didn't want to do._

_The show on the TV was about nightmares and he felt the need to listen to it for some reason. That turned out to be a bad idea because his mind went to his own nightmares, something that he tried hard not to think about. _

_The horrible nightmares that he used to have had decreased months ago, around the time he started to sleep with Kensi. She had a calming effect over him which was weird because she was anything but a calm person. Still, with her on his arms he could sleep well for most of the night. He always had a nightmare per night but he was so used to it that he didn't wake up screaming and sweating because of them._

_The nightmares had changed too. They weren't just about gunshots and bad guys anymore. With those he could deal with…The worst ones were the ones in which he lost Kensi._

_Yes, that was his biggest fear. After those dreams, he would stay awake for hours just staring at her to make sure that she was there, alive and breathing by his side. She had told him multiple times to wake her up whenever he had them but she looked so calm and relaxed while she was asleep that he couldn't bring himself to do so._

_One way or another, they were a lot less frequent. They were still there but he could handle it. _

_Later that night, he lied on his bed next to Kensi and rested one hand on her slowly growing stomach, bringing a smile to her lips. They had found out about her pregnancy three months before and they were both beyond excited to become parents. They knew that it wouldn't be easy but they also knew that they could do anything as long as they remained together._

_Kensi gave him a sleepy smile and he understood what she wanted right away. He turned off the lights and pulled her closer to him, making her rest her head on his chest. That way, one of his hands could stay on her belly, just the way that they both liked it._

_It was almost midnight when his world changed completely. He was almost asleep and he was almost sure that Kensi was already asleep when he felt it. _

_It was just a slight movement but he knew what he had felt because only seconds later, he felt it once again. His baby was moving just underneath his hand. He had never thought that it would feel that good but knowing that his son or daughter was moving inside the woman that he loved was one of the best feelings in the world. _

_He saw Kensi opening her eyes slowly. She smiled as soon as she saw how happy he was and covered his hand with hers._

"_I felt it this morning for the first time but I didn't tell you because I knew that you would be sad about missing such a moment." Callen kissed her with all he had. He needed to show her just how much he loved her and how much he loved what they had and that was exactly what he did._

_End of Flashback_

Callen smiled with that thought and turned off the lights before going to bed. That had been the first time that he could remember sleeping without a single nightmare. There had been only good dreams and he was sure that that was because he had never felt so happy in his entire life.

He pulled Kensi as close as he could and made her rest her head on his chest. This was the woman that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and she was carrying his baby. What more could he ask for?

This was happiness. This was love. This was family. And the best part was that he knew that it wasn't just a dream. She would still be resting on his arms in the morning and their baby would still be moving inside of her. This was his life.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**I'M BACK! I have to say that if it weren't for my lovely brother I'm not sure how I would have made it through this past week. I'm almost sure that I slept less than 5 hours a day during the past week.**

**Because of the school work and because of my campaign for the school's student association I was extremely busy and didn't get to sleep before 2 a.m. so it was really hard but it's over now.**

**The election is tomorrow so I won't have to worry about that anymore.**

**Anyway, thank you for all your reviews. I really appreciate them and they make me want to work harder. Please keep them coming.**

**I also received two great suggestions and I want to let you know that I'm going to incorporate your ideas in future chapters.**

**So…Let me know what you think!**

**Sarah**


	17. 16 Grass

**15. Lying on the grass staring at the sky**

She needed to cry. He knew that and anyone who knew her would be able to say the same.

The past few weeks had been too complicated for each and every member of the team but he was sure that she had been the one to suffer the most because of it. Dom had been her partner, after all. Callen knew that if he were to say anything about that she would probably snap and say that just because she was the only girl in the team it didn't mean that she was the weakest.

Callen knew that her reaction to any attempt of comforting her wouldn't end up well but he needed to try for the sake of his own mental sanity. She had been sitting on the couch near the desks ever since they had gotten back, three hours ago.

Sam had sat with her for a few minutes and from his place on the top of the stairs he had seen him trying to talk to her but she had remained silent, motionless and with an emotionless expression.

She was Kensi Blye, after all. She was the one that thought that she wasn't allowed to show weakness in front of the guys, she was the one who thought that letting out a few tears would make her look fragile, she was the one who thought that she would lose the respect of the team if she cried in front of any of the members, she was the one who thought that she needed to be made of stone while she was at work.

Sam had left a few minutes before and he was sure that Eric and Nate had done the same too. Hetty was still around though he had no idea of where she was or what she was doing.

G walked downstairs without making a sound and sat next to Kensi. She didn't even turn her head to look at him but he knew that she was well aware of his presence. He stared at her face and saw that she was wearing that mask that wouldn't allow anyone to know what was going on inside her head.

He knew better, though.

He knew what she was feeling just by the way that her hands were laying in her lap. That was how well he knew her.

Callen scooted closer and she still wouldn't move but he saw something in her eyes that made him see just how hurt she really was. He grabbed one of her hands and held onto it, not sure if he was comforting her or if it was the other way around but he figured that it wasn't that important anyway.

She squeezed his hand tight, letting him know just how much she needed him at that moment. He wouldn't walk away, not from her. He would never walk away from his favorite agent, the girl who had unknowingly stolen his heart years ago.

She finally looked at him and he saw the hurt on her eyes as clear as the day. It was the look of someone who had already seen too much and had suffered too much. He wished to take all the pain away from her, to make it all better. He didn't even want her to know what pain felt like but he knew that it was too late for that. She had experienced pain at a very young age and that trauma would be forever engraved in her mind. The only thing that he could and would do was helping her to get through this loss.

He got up with her hand still in his and she looked at him questioningly. He just looked at her and gave her a very light smile but somehow it was enough for her. She got up and walked with him to the door of the operations center. At first, she thought that he was walking to the car to drive them both home but he walked out of the parking lot and kept walking in an unknown direction. She just went with him without saying a word but he knew that she trusted him enough to let him guide her.

She wasn't sure how long it had been since they had left the ops center but they stopped near a park. He guided her through the various paths in the park and stopped in a desert area. There was no one around so they could talk knowing that no one would hear.

He sat down on the grass and motioned for her to do the same. He knew that any other girl would complain about getting her clothes dirty from lying on the grass but Kensi did exactly as he had motioned for her to do. They just stood there for a while, sitting on the grass and staring at the trees in front of them. It was a beautiful night but they couldn't see that because they had just lost a fellow agent.

Dom had become a part of the team. Even though he was still learning how to be a good agent they had all accepted him and had taught him everything that they could to help him to improve his work. They had taught him how to deal with a dangerous situation and how to survive but they had all been aware that some things one can only learn on the field and he hadn't had that much experience on the field.

Callen lay down on the grass and stared at the night sky. The stars were visible but that was not important at the moment. He needed to comfort the girl who had become his best friend even though he wasn't sure if he could be that strong at that moment. Kensi did the same but put her head on his arm instead of the grass.

Callen wrapped his arms around her and felt her weakening on his arms.

A few seconds later he saw the first tear making its way down her face but didn't bother cleaning it because he was sure that more would follow that one. This was exactly what she needed. She needed to cry. She needed to let out all that sadness and frustration that he knew that she was feeling at that moment. She needed to be weak this time, knowing that he would be there to be strong enough for both of them.

Callen knew that she would have never done that with anyone else. That gave him a strange sense of happiness. He wasn't happy because she was feeling like this, of course. He was happy because she had let him see her in a moment of weakness. She had let him see her when she needed comfort. He would give her that comfort, she knew that. He would never deny her anything, she knew that.

Callen stared at the sky and pulled her closer to his body while she cried. He would always be there for her, if she let him do so.

**X**

**X**

**SO? What do you think about it?**

**Please let me know and I'll update as soon as possible…**

**In fact, I'll do better than that. If I get at least 5 reviews on this chapter, I will update within 48 hours. It's totally up to you now…**

**Sarah**


	18. 17 Warm Bed

**17. Jumping into a warm bed on a cold night**

G Callen stood at her door. He knew that he shouldn't be there but he couldn't walk away. Kensi was special to him and he couldn't risk losing something as special as what they had because of a stupid fight. He knew that it had been his fault but he wasn't sure if standing at her door at midnight would make things better. The cold weather was not something that he was particularly happy about either but he knew that if he were to walk away he would be in even bigger trouble.

His morning had been great but it felt like it had gotten worse as soon as he had opened his eyes. He had woken up with Kensi in his arms after a very interesting night. He had smiled when he had felt her naked body pressed to his but then things had changed. Sam had called him and that had been the trigger to one of the biggest fights that he had ever had with her. To tell the truth, he was almost sure that that had been the first fight that he had ever had with her but it was still bad.

_Flashback_

_Callen sighed and picked up his phone. He was well aware that Kensi was already awake so he didn't bother keeping his voice down. Besides, he already knew who was calling him at that hour._

"_Good morning, Sam!" He felt Kensi wrapping one of her legs around one of his and couldn't help but smile._

"_Good morning, G! Are you still picking me up?" Callen looked down and the beautiful girl in his arms and felt the urge to say no just so he could stay with her for a little bit longer but he knew that Sam would be curious if he were to tell him that._

"_Yes, don't worry! I'll pick you up in half an hour…" With that he hung up and saw that Kensi wasn't wearing that sleepy smile that she usually was in the morning. She seemed to be thoughtful._

"_Are you okay, Kenz?" She looked at him and he could tell that there was something bothering her._

"_When are you going to tell Sam about us?" He didn't know exactly how to answer to that so he settled for something neutral. Callen shrugged and that seemed to piss her off. She got up from the bed and put on her robe before facing him. She was angry…he could tell that just by the way that she tied her robe._

"_A shrug is not an answer, Callen. I made you a question and I expect a decent answer to it. A shrug is not a decent answer!" he knew that he should have tried to calm her down but unfortunately he thought about that after the words left his mouth._

"_Is never a decent answer then?" Kensi looked like as if he had punched her in the stomach and he regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth. He knew that he should have never answered her while he was still half-asleep and frustrated._

_He got up from the bed and walked to her. She looked like she had frozen in the middle of the bedroom. She just stood there without moving and without saying a thing. He knew that he had hurt her._

_Then he touched her arm and she reacted. She slapped him hard and turned around to walk to the bathroom. She locked herself there and Callen went right after her, ignoring the pain in his face from her slap. He knew that he had deserved that one. He tried to open the door but it was locked._

"_Kenz, please open the door so we can talk about this." She unlocked the door, much to his surprise. Then she said, looking at him with no emotion at all:_

"_Leave my house right now or I will punch you so hard that your kids will still be able to feel it, Callen!" he did as he was told because she looked about to cry and he knew that she wouldn't want him to see her like that, he did as he was told because he knew that she needed to be alone at that moment, he did as he was told because he knew that he would have better chances if he let her calm down._

_Of course, he wished that he had told her that she would feel bad if she punched him that hard because his kids would be hers too (the simple thought of being with another woman made him sick) but he hadn't. _

_He knew why she had reacted like that. They had been together for a few months now but he knew that she was still scared that he was using her just for sex. That sentence had made her think that her fears were correct. He hadn't meant that, of course. He was pretty sure that he was falling hard for her but his pride kept him from telling her that already. _

_This was not going to be a good day…_

_End of Flashback_

Now, standing at her door he wished that he hadn't left that morning but there was nothing that he could do to change the past. He could only try to make things better between them as soon as possible because he was sure that he couldn't live without her.

He rang the doorbell and waited for her to open the door.

She did, after only a few seconds that seemed to be hours to him.

His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her wearing one of his shirts and some shorts.

She was barefoot, as she always was when she was home. She looked at Callen and he could swear that she had never looked so beautiful. There was something about the way that his shirt fell around her curves that always managed to leave him breathless. She was waiting for him to say something so he did but by the surprised look on her face, he could tell that she hadn't been expecting that.

"I told Sam three hours ago. He said that it's fine by him as long as we let him be my best man at the wedding." She smiled and opened the door wider to let him in. He walked inside and saw that the TV wasn't on and all the lights were turned off too. He followed her to the bedroom and as soon as they got there, she took off his jacket and he understood what she wanted. He took off his shoes and shirt and joined her under the warm sheets. She got as close to him as she could and he wrapped her in his arms smiling.

There, with the woman that meant the world to him in his arms and with the warm of the bed he fell asleep in a matter of minutes knowing that things would still be okay when he woke up.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**So? What do you think about it?**

**Two chapters in 48 hours…I deserve your comments (good or bad)!**

**Let me know and I'll update as soon as possible…**

**Sarah**


	19. 18 When The Phone Rings

**18. Seeing your girl's name on your mobile when it rings**

He knew that he was being an idiot but the truth was that so was she. What was the big deal about not wanting to move in together, anyway?

Callen knew the answer to that question but figured that it was probably better for his mental sanity if he pretended not to know such a thing. Kensi had asked him to move in with her.

"It's the reasonable thing to do!" she had said with a shrug of her shoulders. "We already spend most of the nights in my house, anyway…"

He wasn't exactly sure of what part of that sentence had made him angrier. He didn't know if it had been because of the way that she had said it or if it had been because of what she had asked him to do.

Kensi had faced the all thing as just a normal thing and he couldn't see it like that. Moving in with someone should not be something to be taken as lightly as she had. He knew that the truth was that he spent a lot more time in her house than in his rented one but moving in together seemed to be a bit rushed.

The rational part of his brain tried to let him know that they had been dating for over a year and that it wasn't that rushed but he refused to listen.

That was exactly why he now sat on the couch of his apartment, alone and with a beer in his hands. The television was on but he wasn't paying attention to it. Looking around he noticed just how empty the house looked without Kensi there and how lonely it felt without her presence. He tried to ignore those feeling because he was sure that she wouldn't go there even if he begged her to, not after what he had said to her.

"_I don't want to move in with you! I need my own space…"_

It had been the wrong thing to say. He knew that her abandonment issues made it hard for her to trust anyone but he was sure that she had let him in all the way to her heart by now. He knew that she had thought that he had been trying to tell her that he couldn't stand the simple thought of living with her because she was not that important. He knew that by the look of pure hurt in her eyes and the sentence that followed confirmed his fears.

"_I knew that this was going to happen…It was just a matter of time! Get out of my house, right now!"_

He had done just that. Callen had been too angry and knew that he would have ended up saying the wrong thing if he had stayed so he had done exactly as she had ordered him to do, without arguing or saying anything else. It had made him angry that after telling her so many times that she meant the world to him and that he would never leave her she still doubt that.

Callen looked at his cell-phone for the hundredth time in less than half an hour and sighed. He had tried to call her several times since that and she hadn't picked up any of those times. He was now waiting for her to call back or to receive at least a text message but he knew that that wouldn't happen. She was too hurt because of the words that he hadn't meant to say.

He had been scared, nothing more than that. He had been scared because he wasn't sure of how she would react to living with him. Now, thinking clearly about the situation he realized that it had been a stupid fear. She already knew how it was like to live with him. He couldn't even remember the last time that he had slept alone in his own bed.

It was already midnight so he figured that it was time to go to bed. He had long lost the hope that she would call him so he guessed that it was safe to sleep. He put on one of his old shirts and went to bed after turning off the lights.

The bed seemed to be too cold and he wasn't sure if he would be able to fall asleep without having her in his arms, without kissing her goodnight, without feeling her snuggle closer to his warm body.

He sighed once again and closed his eyes, trying hard to fall asleep but without succeeding. Callen had been doing that for ten minutes when his phone rang. He opened his eyes quickly and grabbed it, smiling brightly when he saw her name on the screen. He picked it up and tried not too seem too desperate but he knew that he was failing miserable. She didn't seem to mind, though.

"Hello?" he said, with a hint of hope clear in his voice. He knew that she would know that but he didn't care.

"Can you come over, please?"He could hear the frustration in her voice and the sleepiness in it too but couldn't help but frown at that. His concern took over then.

"Is everything okay, Kenz?" He heard her sigh and sat on his bed, ready to run all the way to her house if needed.

"I can't sleep!" Callen relaxed after hearing those words and actually smiled.

"I can't do it either! I'll be there in 10 minutes, okay?"

"Thank you!" He got dressed and drove to her house with the smile that just wouldn't leave his face. She had called him because she couldn't sleep. She was not that mad at him, after all.

He parked his car outside her house and knocked on her door. It took her 5 seconds to open it.

She gave him a sleepy smile and launched herself into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist and shut the door behind them.

She led him to her bedroom without saying a word and layed down immediately. He did the same and she put her head on his chest, sighing in contentment. He knew that they still had things to talk about but as soon as he opened his mouth to start the conversation, she silenced him with a kiss and told him that they would talk in the morning.

Callen pulled her closer to him and fell asleep in a matter of seconds, knowing that they would make things right in the morning.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Hi everyone! **

**Thank you for all the reviews! **

**I have a huge math test tomorrow so I shouldn't even be in my computer right now but it helps to blow off some steam. Anyway, I apologize for any mistakes present in this chapter but I was too tired when I wrote it and I'm tired now so…**

**I promise that the next one will be better!**

**Let me know what you think about this one and I'll update as soon as I can…which will hopefully be during the weekend.**

**Thank you once again…**

**Sarah**


	20. Talking for Hours

_As I only had one review on my last chapter and because that really made me sad, I decided to post this chapter right away. I know that it sucks too but it would be nice to read your comments about it, good or bad._

_Thank you __evershort__ for your amazing support..._

_For those of you who are still reading I'd like to let you know that my life is turning into a Disney movie right now. My prince charming became the best friend and the best friend became my prince charming (yes, I feel like a cliché right now but there's nothing I can do about it). This has only two possible endings: either we live happily ever after or things will end badly and friendships will be destroyed. :-(_

_Anyway, I'm rambling but I do that a lot so…_

_Enjoy your chapter and let me know what you think about it!_

**19. Talking for hours about absolutely nothing**

He knew that it had begun with something to do with donuts but he had absolutely no idea of how they had gotten to that point.

"I'm telling you, being a woman is a lot worse than being a guy! We have to endure a lot of pain during our life…there's childbirth, PMS and I'm not even going to talk about those horrible headaches that we have sometimes. How can you say that being a guy is harder?"

Callen had lost track of the conversation but he know that the topic wasn't important. They had been talking for the past three hours and he couldn't say that he was surprised with that fact.

They had begun working together 8 months before and they had decided that it would be good to talk for a bit, aware that there were still important things that they didn't know about eachother. Well, that had gone downhill a while ago and now they were simply talking about completely pointless things. Callen decided that they needed to get back on track because he really wanted to get to know her better.

"Okay, maybe being a woman is harder. Now, we need to focus on the all objective of this talk. We need to get to know eachother. What do you want to talk about?" Kensi seemed to be thoughtful for a moment but then she gave him a small smile and suggested, with an innocent look on her face:

"Let's play truth or dare without the dare part!" He wanted to tell her that it was a childish game but the open bottle of vodka in front of him was enough to let him know that this was not going to be just an innocent game so he agreed.

She clapped her hands, showing him just how much she had already drunk that night. He reasoned that there was nothing that he could say about it because he had drunk just as much. She began with a large grin adorning her features.

"What was the craziest pick up line that you have ever used?" Callen knew that this would be interesting. He took a sip of his drink and smiled at her.

"Please keep in mind that I used this while I was still in high school. It was something like 'can you give me directions to your heart?'" Kensi started to laugh and he had to admit that it was extremely funny. He laughed along with her and waited until they had both calmed down before making his own question.

"What was the craziest pick up line that you have ever heard?" Kensi gave him a look to warn him that he had to be more creative with his questions but answered him anyway.

"Baby, you must be a broom because you just swept me off my feet!" They laughed for a bit but they stopped when she poured herself another drink and got ready to do her next question.

"Have you ever kissed someone of the same sex?" He pretended to be thoughtful for a few seconds. He was well aware that it was the vodka talking and not quite himself anymore but he was having too much fun to stop.

"A kiss on the cheek counts?"

"I suppose…if that's the best you got!" She said, with a shrug.

"Then yes, I've kissed someone of the same sex. Have you?" Kensi gave him a mysterious smile and drank the contents of her glass.

"That's not fair…You have to ask a different question. That one doesn't count!" Callen understood by the way that she was acting that there was more to say about that particular question but decided not to push his luck.

"Okay, then have you ever gone an entire day without wearing underwear?" She sighed but didn't answer right away.

"We're not keeping ourselves on track here. The point of this conversation is to find out more things about eachother but they're supposed to be useful things, not embarrassing ones. I'm starting again and this time we will do serious questions, okay?" Callen nodded because the truth was that they needed to get to know eachother and this was not the way to do it.

"What was the worst gift that you have ever received?" He was slightly aware that this was not exactly the point either but he was not going to say a thing about it.

"An old partner gave me one of those awful sweaters with a cat on the front but this one had an extra: it had a small button that emitted cat noises when you pushed it. It was truly awful! What's your biggest fear?"

Kensi got silent all of a sudden and Callen understood that he had hit a nerve with that question. Renko had told him that she was very sensitive when it came to certain subjects but he hadn't said anything else so he was at a complete loss of what to do or say to brighten her mood. He didn't know why his question had made her react like that but he wanted her smile back. G got up from his place on the couch and sat next to her on the floor.

Kensi didn't meet his eyes but the truth was that he knew that she wouldn't, anyway. He reached for the box of donuts that was on top of the table and pulled it to the floor next to them. Callen understood that if he wanted her to open up, then he would have to share something private with her. He took o a bite out of a donut and nudged her shoulder to make her look at him.

Her big brown eyes stared at him and he was sure that he had never felt so exposed in his entire life but he was strangely okay with that knowledge.

"I'm afraid of the dark!" Kensi laughed a bit, knowing that he was trying to lighten up the mood. She was sure that he was not afraid of the dark but she understood what he was trying to do so she grabbed a donut and took a bite out of it before answering, with a smile on her face:

"I'm afraid of spiders!" he laughed too because he knew that she wasn't but everything was okay again. She was smiling again and they still had a bottle of vodka and a box of donuts left. The night was still young…

**X**

**X**

**X**

**So? What do you think?**

**Please let me know and I'll update as soon as possible…**

**Sarah**


	21. 20 Looking Back On The Laughs

**20. Looking back on the laughs**

Callen looked himself in the mirror and smiled. This was not exactly something that he was absolutely comfortable with but he knew that the occasion asked for it. Sam had told him that he'd rather be with a t-shirt and jeans instead of the formal attire but Callen had just shrugged. The truth was that he was exactly where he wanted to be at the moment and that was not likely to change any time soon.

Hetty had showed up there a few minutes ago to let him know that he was doing the right thing, even though it was not something that she had been expecting from him. She had told him that now they were doing things by their rightful order.

Deeks had been there too with that goofy smile on his face to tell him that he was going to be there for him if he needed a spare couch to crash. Callen had laughed because those days of sleeping in couches and even chairs were long gone and he was happy with his accommodations now.

Eric had sat there for a while too and Callen and Sam had both been surprised to see him wearing something that didn't look like something one would wear for a day in the beach but they didn't say a thing about it.

Renko opened the door of the room and smiled when he saw what he was wearing. Callen was almost sure that he was making an effort not to laugh but he didn't care because it had been a while since he had felt this anxious.

Renko sat next to Sam and he figured that it was probably better if he sat too. It was going to be a tiring day so it was better to save all his energy for when he finally left the room.

He started to think about all the things that he and Kensi had shared and he knew that he was doing the right thing…there was not a doubt on his mind when it came to that.

They had been together through the good and the bad times, after all. He couldn't help but think about all the good and the bad moments that they had spent together. It made him happy to know that most of those memories were good ones.

As he sat there, thinking back about all those good moments with a smile on his face, chaos was ensuing not too far from there without their knowledge.

X

Nell didn't know what to do anymore. The woman sitting in front of her had tears running down her face and she wasn't sure of what to do to stop them.

She thought about calling Hetty but she knew that it would probably make Kensi even more nervous instead of calming her down.

She thought about calling Eric but she was sure that that wouldn't help…he wasn't exactly someone capable of dealing with a crying woman.

She thought about calling Deeks but she was sure that Kensi wouldn't want her partner to see her like this, in a moment of weakness.

She thought about calling Sam but she knew that he was probably helping Callen with last minute arrangements.

She thought about calling Renko, knowing that he had known Kensi for longer than anyone else in there but she knew that he was with Callen and that would worry the other man.

She thought about calling Callen but that had probably been one of the worst ideas that had crossed her mind.

Kensi wasn't even talking to her. One minute she had been standing in front of the mirror and the minute after she had started to cry. Nell was usually good dealing with people but Kensi was way beyond her field of expertise. She had tried to rub her back but it hadn't worked. She had tried to make her talk but that hadn't worked either.

After a few minutes of this she finally gave up and decided that it was better to find someone that actually knew how to deal with her. However, as soon as she touched the doorknob to open the door she heard Kensi whispering something. She got closer to her and understood what she wanted right away.

"Renko…"

X

Callen, Sam and Renko were sitting on the comfortable couch laughing because of the memories that they were sharing. Looking back on the laughs was always good to relieve the tension and to take their minds off something that was making them anxious.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Callen yelled a 'come in' and the door opened to reveal a nervous looking Nell. The boys minds started to think about the worst case scenarios right away but Callen was the first one to voice what they were all thinking.

"Is everything okay with Kensi?" Nell wanted to lie but she found out that she couldn't, not with the eyes of three very well trained and concerned federal agents staring at her. She sighed and mentally kicked herself for her weakness but answered anyway.

"I'm honestly not completely sure of what's going on but she's calling Renko!" Callen looked at Renko to ask him to go see what was going on but the man was already moving to the door with a worried look on his face. Nell followed him leaving Callen and Sam alone and wondering what was happening on the other side of the building.

X

"I, G Callen, take you, Kensi Marie Blye, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." Those words had never felt as truthful as they did now. He was making a promise, one that he would never break. Her smiling face was all he needed to be sure of that fact.

X

"Now, ladies and gentleman, please clear the dance floor to make room for our happy couple. I present you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. G Callen!" Callen guided his wife to the middle of the dance floor and pulled her close as they danced. He was happy and he knew that she was happy too but there was something that he needed to ask her.

"Are you going to tell me what was happening this morning when you called Renko?" Kensi couldn't take the smile off her face but she answered him anyway.

"I needed someone to give me away. I was crying because I was thinking about my father. Poor Nell had no idea of what to do with me…I think that I'll have to apologize for that later! I just felt so alone…" Callen pulled her even closer to his body and kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear, making her smile even more brightly:

"I promise you that you will never be alone again, Mrs. Callen!" Kensi wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. They both knew that they were being watched by all the guests but they didn't care about that. They were together and they were happy. That was all that really mattered at the moment.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Okay, I know that this chapter has nothing to do with the title but that was all that I could come up with.**

**Thank you for your reviews on my last chapter and let me know what you think about this one too.**

**I'll update as soon as possible…**

**And to the ones that are not interested in my personal life you can stop reading right here. The ones who got curious after my prince charming note on my last chapter can keep reading.**

**I broke up with my boyfriend a few months ago (3) but we are still great friends. The problem is that there are some weird vibes going on between me and Tim (my best friend). Pretty sure I'm falling for him…That's what I meant with that note. Just thought that I'd clear that up…**

**Thank you once again,**

**Sarah**


	22. 21 Receiving Gifts

**21. Receiving presents**

He had never been one to celebrate birthdays.

Callen figured that there was not much to celebrate hence he didn't even know his own family. He had started to think like that while he was just a little boy and his ideas hadn't changed while growing up. it wasn't much of a surprise for anyone who knew him and knew about his background but it was still a shock for new people who tried to wish him a happy birthday just like Nell was doing in that moment.

G figured that Eric hadn't warned her about his dislike for this date though he wasn't sure if he had done that on purpose or if he had simply forgotten to do so. Everyone knew that the best thing to do on his birthday was to treat him just like they would treat him on any other regular day.

Sam, his partner wasn't allowed to wish him a happy birthday and he had known him for several years. Hetty didn't even try anymore, having been unsuccessful the first couple of times in which she had tried to make him celebrate that day that should be special.

The only one who refused to accept that was his very stubborn wife.

Kensi had known him for 6 years and she still refused to accept that he didn't like to celebrate his birthdays. Every single year she would wish him a happy birthday and would give him a present. Last year, though he had specifically told her that this had to stop. She had agreed to do as he wished and so far she was keeping her promise.

So far, their morning had been just like any other regular morning.

After telling Nell that he hated his birthdays and that she should never wish him a happy day again, G went to his desk. Sam was sitting on his, typing something on his computer. Deeks was reading a newspaper while sitting on the couch and Kensi was also checking something on her computer. He sat on his desk, ready to start another normal day of work. Suddenly, a small paper called his attention.

Callen looked around to see if there was anyone looking at him before grabbing it and opening what seemed to be a small card. He recognized that handwriting as soon as he opened it but he couldn't tell what she meant by that.

_I have a present for you!_

Of course, he should have guessed that Kensi wouldn't be able to keep that promise. She loved birthdays so she had to celebrate his, even if he didn't like it. G looked at her but she seemed to be distracted with whatever she was doing on her computer so she didn't even look at him. He walked to her and put the paper right in front of her eyes to gain her attention.

Kensi looked at him with an innocent smile on her face, something that he knew that she wasn't.

"What's that?" Callen rolled his eyes and ignored Sam's and Deeks's stares.

"You know exactly what it is…if you didn't want me to find out immediately you should have at least disguised your handwriting!" Kensi turned back to her computer, ignoring him. Callen gave up and went to sit on his chair, hoping that she had been just joking about the present thing.

X

It had been a calm day so far. Kensi and Deeks had gone out to buy lunch while Callen and Sam had stayed in the gym, making the most out of the calm day.

"So, I heard that Kensi has a gift for you today…" Callen sighed and turned to Sam.

"I know…I told her that I didn't want a gift but you know how stubborn she is. She won't listen to a word of what I say about that topic." Sam laughed and Callen just shook his head. They were interrupted by Kensi. She walked in the gym with a smile on her face and called them.

"Lunch is here…Are you guys coming?" Both boys nodded. Sam was the first one to leave the gym, leaving Callen and Kensi alone. He walked to her and saw the look of disgust in her face. He smirked and started to slowly walk to her, like a predator. Kensi held one of her hands up.

"You're drenched in sweat…Don't even think about getting close to me smelling like that, G!" But she should know that he wouldn't listen to her warning. He walked faster and wrapped his arms around her, ignoring her protests and her attempts to set herself free. Callen started to tickle her and kiss her neck, making her laugh.

Their alone time was interrupted by Deeks who yelled by the door of the gym.

"I'm hungry, you two! Don't make me go there and get you…" Callen rolled his eyes but went to have lunch anyway, pulling Kensi along with him. As soon as he saw what was on his desk his good mood dropped, though. There was another card, just like the first one. He looked at Kensi but she wasn't looking at him so he grabbed it.

_Remember what we did for my birthday, two months ago?_

That thought made Callen smirk. Yes, he remembered exactly what they had done for her birthday. They had spent the entire night awake while he showed her just how much he loved her, several times. Was that the present that she had for him? Because he would have no problems accepting that kind of gift.

However, he was almost sure that that was not the gift that she had in mind because if it were that she would have started teasing him as soon as he had opened his eyes that morning.

He was pulled away from his thoughts by Kensi who handed him a box of Chinese food. He thanked her and they started to eat. Now he was curious about what his gift would be.

X

He was finishing his work for the day when another small card appeared in front of his eyes but this time Kensi was there too, with an apprehensive look on her face. Sam and Deeks had left already and he knew that Hetty had gone home too. She made him a sign to let him know that he had to open the small card. He did so and frowned at the words written in the same handwriting as the other two.

_I got a plus sign!_

Callen looked at her and saw how she was biting her lip, making him see that she was nervous with this. He started to think about the other two notes. He knew that he had a gift that had to do with what they had done on her birthday and with a plus sign. He looked at her but Kensi wanted him to guess what his present was.

Suddenly, he realized what this was all about. He knew what his present was.

Callen got up and slowly walked to her, unable to keep the smile off his face. She was looking down so she couldn't see his expression but as soon a he was close enough he made her lift her head and look him in the eyes.

"Are we…?" He saw her getting a little bit calmer when she saw the smile on his face. Kensi nodded and he couldn't contain his happiness anymore. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground, twirling her around.

After a few seconds though, he remembered just what they were celebrating and stopped his movements while putting her down. She looked at him wondering why he had stopped but he cleared her doubts.

"It's probably better if I don't do that while you're carrying my son or daughter!" Kensi just smiled and hugged him. Callen hugged her too, pulling her as close to him as possible. He was happy.

Maybe receiving birthday gifts wasn't that bad, after all.

**X**

**X**

**So? What do you think about it?**

**I must warn you that I won't update until next weekend because this week will be absolutely crazy for me…**

**Reviews are highly appreciated and make me smile. Thank you to the two people who reviewed my last chapter.**

**Sarah**


	23. 22 Giving Presents

**22. Giving presents **

Callen was not happy. Actually, he was far from happy.

Christmas was not one of those times of the year that he loved and walking around on a mall when so many people were rushing to buy last minute presents was enough to make him nervous and irritable. This was not something that he enjoyed doing and the only reason why he was doing it was because his wife had the ability to be extremely persuasive when she wanted something.

This was her fault to begin with so he couldn't understand why he had to be the one to be thrown into this huge mess. He had asked her weeks ago what he should buy as a Christmas present to their almost two year-old daughter, Sophia, but she had said that she would think about it. If he had guessed that it would take her this long to think about it, he would have thought about that himself.

It was the day before Christmas Eve and there were crazy people everywhere. "You have to buy her that cute bear that they show on the TV every five minutes. She always looks at it and smiles whenever she sees the commercial." Those were his orders but it was a lot easier said than done.

He wanted to make this Christmas special because, even though it was not their first Christmas with Sophia, it was the first one that she could actually celebrate. A baby with only 8 months is not fully capable of enjoying the wonders of Christmas. Now, he wanted her to have whatever she wanted but that damn teddy bear was just impossible to find.

Callen had already visited six different shops and the bear was nowhere to be found. He hated shopping but this was just a test to his fragile patience. It was simply ridiculous to see the amount of people that were there at that hour. It was almost 11 p.m. and the shopping center was as crowded as it had been during the day.

He was guessing that most parents had the same problem that he had. Whenever he went out, Sophia always started a huge fit because she wanted to go with him therefore he had to wait until she was fast asleep to take care of the presents.

This was not a good night to be G Callen, he thought as he walked into yet another shop.

X

It was way past midnight when he parked in his driveway. He was absolutely beaten. After a long day of work and after the long search for his daughter's gift, the only thing that he wanted was to go to bed and fall asleep with his lovely wife resting on is arms.

Callen locked the car and opened the door of the house as quietly as possible, afraid that the smallest of sounds would wake up his girls. He put his keys on the table and made his way upstairs.

Kensi was already in bed, as he had suspected but she was awake. As soon as she saw him, she offered him a small smile to show him that she knew how much he had suffered to get the teddy bear. He gave her a small peck on the lips and undressed to get ready to finally get some sleep.

He got in bed and Kensi rested her head on his chest, ready to get some sleep too. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the lips one more time before closing his eyes. Before falling asleep he decided to make her see just how tired he really was because of her.

"I'm so tired that I can't even think about sex. How sick is that?" He heard her soft laughter before pulling her closer to his body and falling asleep.

X

X

Kensi and Callen woke up with a soft knock on their bedroom door. Callen smiled as soon as he opened his eyes, ignoring the fact that it was only 7 a.m. and Kensi just sighed and shook her head. Sophia was definitely daddy's girl.

Callen couldn't say no to his little girl and Sophia couldn't say no to him either. Kensi didn't mind…at least one of them was capable of making her eat soup. Callen kissed his wife and got up to open the door. Sophia smiled as soon as she saw her father and raised her arms so he could pick her up. Callen did so and walked to the bed once again, trying to convince her to sleep for a little bit longer.

As soon as she realized what he was doing, she immediately started shaking her head.

"Daddy, presents!" Kensi laughed and Callen smiled at his little girl.

"It's your fault! You're the one who has been telling her for the past two weeks that she is going to receive a very good present on Christmas morning…" Kensi said, while trying to comb her daughter's curls with her fingers. The little girl was still sleepy and they both knew that she needed to sleep some more but she wouldn't rest until she saw her gift.

They got up and gave Sophia her Christmas gift. The little girl started to immediately rip the paper that was wrapping the big box in front of her and smiled as soon as she saw what it was.

Callen melted as soon as he saw her smiling like that. The teddy bear was almost as big as Sophia and it had taken him hours to find but that smile on his daughter's face made everything okay.

Maybe walking around in the middle of a huge amount of crazy people was not so bad after all. He was sure that he could endure that every single year from now on if he got to see her smile like that. It looked like giving gifts was a good thing.

As he brought her back to the bed, now with the big teddy bear in her arms, Callen couldn't help but think about just how happy he was.

He tucked her in and got back to his own bed. Kensi was already under the sheets, with an innocent smile on her face. He frowned because he knew that that smile often meant trouble but she cleared his doubts.

"Are you still too tired?" Callen locked the door smirking and decided to show his wife that a good night of sleep could do miracles for his tiredness.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**HI! I know that this is not one of my best chapters and that it took forever to post but some feedback would be appreciated.**

**By the way, for the ones who prefer to read unmarried Callen/Kensi, next chapter will show they still single and without a relationship. I'll try to make it good…**

**Let me know what you think and I'll update as soon as possible…**

**Sarah**


	24. 23 Birthdays

**Birthdays (please read AN on the bottom)**

Callen sat on the floor of his current living room with a bottle of vodka on his hands.

It was his birthday so he had the right to do as he pleased. A little voice inside his head let him know that he was undercover but that wouldn't be a problem because their suspect was out of town for the weekend. With nothing better to do, the NCIS agent figured that getting slightly drunk wouldn't be a problem.

They had been undercover for five months now, the longest assignment that he had worked with Kensi so far.

They were pretending to be a happy soon-to-be-married couple and he found that that task was a lot easier than what he had first pictured it to be. He wasn't sure if that happened because of how well they got along or if there was another reason but he figured that it was probably better if he didn't think about that.

Callen had found out the hardest way that she was a wicked woman. She enjoyed teasing him until he lost his mind. Of course, he had an amazing self-control but he found that his will to resist her was getting thinner by the day.

That morning, for example, she had walked out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around her body. The image of her long tanned and soft-looking legs combined with her curves and her wet hair was one that he would never be able to erase from his mind. She had walked to him and had kissed his cheek, her lips lingering there for longer than necessary. She wasn't innocent, knew what she was doing to him…knew the power that she had over him.

Callen took a sip of his bottle and tried to take her off his mind but it was an impossible task.

Kensi walked in the living room and stared at him. She was wearing some shorts that reached mid-thigh and a shirt that he knew that belonged to him. Another thing that he had found out during this operation was that Kensi liked to wear man's shirts. He didn't mind that…his only problem was that every single time that he put a shirt on he couldn't help but think about how it would look like on her body.

"This is depressing…" Callen frowned, not sure of the meaning behind her words. She understood that and continued.

"It's your birthday and we can't even go out to celebrate because we can't draw attention upon us. This has got to be depressing to you…" Callen smiled this time because she looked incredibly adorable when she was worried with him.

He patted the floor next to him and she sat down, resting her head on his shoulder in an automatic movement, one that she had picked up after doing that so many times during the past few months.

"I've never been one to celebrate birthdays and I can assure you that this is not depressing. It would be a lot worse if I had to be here all alone…" Kensi lifted her head from his shoulder and took a sip of his bottle before handing it back to him.

"Do you know what would be worse than that?" Callen shook his head, not missing the mischievous look on her eyes.

"It would be a lot worse if Renko were the one that you had to spend the day with. Two years ago, he took me to Disneyland on my birthday…" Callen laughed because he could totally picture Renko doing something like that.

He knew that Kensi and Renko were great friends, almost like brothers, but when it came to birthdays and special occasions, he knew that Renko was a total loss of what to do with her.

"I thought that you hated Disneyland…"

"I've never been a big fan of it but Renko made it all worse. Let's just say that I'll never look at Mickey the same way again after a few things that he told me…"Callen laughed once again before adding something.

"It could have been a lot worse than that…He could have taken you to a strip club!" Kensi smirked and took another sip of the strong drink before answering him.

"That's what he did last year, actually!" They laughed together and when they finally calmed down, Callen looked into her eyes and felt the sudden urge to kiss her.

He had ignored that want many times before but this time was different. Callen rested his lips against her soft ones and kissed her.

He was not drunk enough not to know what he was doing but was certainly drunk enough not to feel bad about doing it.

Kensi was shocked for a few seconds but recovered quickly and kissed him back. His tongue fought with her until she allowed him to run it through every bit of her mouth, trying to take in every curve, every bump, her taste…

This was a potentially dangerous dance but he had never been one to take the easy-way out. He knew that this could change everything between them, change their entire relationship but he knew that he would be able to blame it on the drink if she regretted this.

When air became an issue, they pulled back and looked into eachother's eyes. Callen saw the lust in her eyes, as clear as the day and he didn't even need to use his amazing reading skills to see it. Kensi saw the same in his eyes, saw how they switched to dark blue with his feelings.

Kensi threw caution at the wind and caught his lips on hers once again, deciding that this was going to be a night to remember. She wasn't sure if that would be for good or bad reasons but she was willing to take the chance.

Callen kissed her passionately and she straddled him, pressing her chest to his. He rested his hands on her hips while hers started to make their way underneath his shirt, caressing his muscles and loving to feel how they twitched under her touch.

Callen was well aware that she loved to see the effect that she had over him and that she would probably start to take advantage of that power from now on but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Callen couldn't help but think that this was going to be a good birthday but all thoughts were erased from his mind when she started to unbutton his jeans.

One thing was for sure: BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!

**X**

**X**

**Hi everyone!**

**As promised, a chapter in which they are not a couple yet…Reviews are highly appreciated.**

**Now, important information: I've been trying to get some ideas for future chapters but I just can't find any for some of them. Therefore, I've decided to cut a few chapters off and write the next ones. I'll publish the other ones if I can work something out with them.**

**Next on: seeing a shooting star**

**Please let me know what you think and I'll update as soon as possible,**

**Sarah**

**BTW, how was your Valentine's Day? Mine was awesome…**


	25. 24 Seeing a shooting star

**Chapter 24 - Seeing a shooting star**

Callen looks around and feels like as if the walls are trying to swallow him. This is not how the day was supposed to end. This was not how this job was supposed to turn out.

The white walls of the hospital's waiting room are making him sick and he feels the sudden urge to make a run for it. He's never been one to sit and wait but knows that there are some situations in which those are the only things that he can do. It kills him to know that a member of his team is inside an operations room and that there is nothing that he can do to help.

He looks at Renko and sees that his fellow agent is not in a better condition. There is blood on his shirt and the coffee in his hands is shaking because of the amount of fear that he has running through his body. Callen is sure that he has never seen him like that, even though he has only known him for five months.

Callen finally gives up. They have been there for an hour and the doctors still hadn't told them anything about Kensi's condition. He can't wait anymore. Looking at Renko one last time and receiving a nod of approval from the man, Callen turns around and walks to the door of the hospital as fast as he can.

People keep looking at him with weird looks on their faces and Callen is not sure if that's because of the way that he almost runs to get away from this mess or if it is because of the blood on his shirt.

He doesn't care. He keeps walking as fast as he can until he finally reaches the doors. Callen breathes in as soon as he is outside, taking in the freshness of the night air that seems to have a calming effect over him.

There's a sense of regret that doesn't take long to set in, though. He has learned a long time ago that people that risk their life every single day like they do should never let important things left unsaid. He has known that for so long but he hasn't act upon it today.

His mind goes back to that morning, to the talk that makes him feel so much regret.

_Flashback_

_Callen is sitting on his desk, going over some paperwork that he has yet to finish. He can't help but think about how much his life had changed over the past few months. _

_Hetty had offered him a job only six months ago and that had changed everything. He had started working for NCIS, working with a team instead of alone. For some that wasn't that big but for him it was huge._

_Callen had been thrilled to find out that his first impression on Renko and Kensi had been wrong. He had seemed to be too carefree and she had seemed to be way too cold for his taste but now he is well aware that they are none of those things._

_They still have a long way to go before they can call themselves a great team but Callen thinks that they will be able to create the much needed trust and respect for eachother to allow that._

_His thoughts are interrupted when Kensi comes downstairs and sits across from him. Callen doesn't look up doesn't want to face the talk that he has been avoiding for so long. He knows what she's about to ask and knows that he shouldn't give her an answer. _

_Kensi just looks at him for a few seconds but Callen refused to look up. He ignores her and hopes that she will give up but he should have known better than that. She stays silent for a few seconds but eventually gives up, just like he was sure that she would._

"_Why won't you respect me?" Callen had already ignored that specific question many times before but he figures that there is no point in doing that today because she will never give up until she gets an answer. He looks up from his papers and answers her._

"_On my first week here I asked you why you had decided to become a federal agent and you didn't answer me. I can't give you my respect until I have the answer to that question." He knows that his voice sounds angry, even to his own ears, but what he is feeling right now is nothing but frustration. He wants to get to know her, wants to understand her but he can't do that while she builds a huge wall around herself to keep him out. He continues, though, noticing that she remains silent during his pause._

"_You're young, smart and beautiful. You have your whole life ahead of you…why would you decide to ruin that with scars and endless nightmares that are a constant reminder of the horror that I'm sure that you have witnessed more than once? I need you to answer me because I can't respect you while I don't know if you're here just because you're a spoiled brat who wants to piss off mommy and daddy. You have done nothing to deserve my respect yet!" _

_Callen sees in her eyes just how much those words hurt her but he doesn't have the chance to say anything else because Renko walks in and rushes them outside because they need to make a move now._

_Those were the last words that he had shared with Kensi that day._

_End of Flashback_

Callen regrets those words and can't even think about what would happen to him if something were to happen to Kensi. He has a connection with her, one that he has never had with anyone else before. He has the feeling that she understands him, even though he is not sure why.

Callen lets his mind go back to just a few hours before and to the operation that had brought them to the hospital and that had left them fearing for the life of a member of their team.

_Flashback_

_Callen and Renko walk in the big house and check all the divisions to make sure that there is no one there that represents a threat to them. Kensi is outside, keeping an eye out to make sure that no one tries to get inside the house._

_After making sure that the house is indeed empty, both agents start their search for possible evidences of the crime that they are investigating. Renko goes to check the bedrooms upstairs and Callen stays downstairs to check the other divisions. He is going through some papers on the kitchen when he hears it._

_Kensi's scream is one that will be forever engraved in his memory as one of the sounds that scare him as nothing else is capable of doing. He runs outside as fast as he can and hears a gunshot just before he gets to the place where he knows that she is waiting for them._

_He sees the body of a man lying on the floor with a bullet on his head but that's not what makes him run to the spot faster than what he thought that he could. Kensi has her gun on her hands, no doubt having just shot the guy, but there's a knife on her stomach and blood coming out of it. Callen grabs her just in time to avoid her fall. _

_The color has drained from her face and Callen knows that he has never seen her face this pale before. Her eyes are closing and Callen tries to stop the bleeding while screaming Renko's name as loud as he can. He feels her going limp in his arms and tries to wake her up while Renko calls 911. She doesn't wake up, though._

_She stays unconscious._

_End of Flashback_

Callen feels a tear making its way down his face while remembering what happened. He can't lose her…that much he knows.

He has already lost many people before but nothing had hurt as much as this.

Callen looks up and sees a shooting star. He has never been one to believe in miracles or in whishes made to stars but he figures that it can't make things any worse so he throws his believes out of the window.

G Callen makes a wish for the first time in his life after seeing a shooting star.

G Callen wants Kensi to wake up, wants her to survive more than anything else on this world.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**I know that it took me forever to post this chapter but I had a busy week. Reviews are highly appreciated and will bring you the next chapter sooner.**

**Please let me know what you think and I'll update as soon as possible…**

**Sarah**


	26. 25 Warm Nights

**Warm****nights**

Callen takes a sip of his beer and looks in the direction of the hallway once again. He knows that he shouldn't be that worried because the woman that is currently sleeping in her bedroom is perfectly capable of calling him if she needs anything. He knows this but he can't help but worry. It's something that he can't control when it comes to her.

It has been three weeks since that day in which he had held a barely-alive Kensi on his arms, three weeks since she had fought so hard for her life. The doctors had agreed to release her five days ago under the warning that there had to be someone with her all the time. Her stitches are still fragile and she is not capable of moving around for too long or too fast.

They take shifts in taking care of her but Callen wouldn't mind doing that on his own. Renko has insisted though so he agrees. Renko stays with her during the day and Callen stays with her during the night.

Callen takes another sip of his cold beer and sighs. He has the feeling that her fragile condition is not the only reason why the doctors had warned them that she couldn't be alone yet. Her constant nightmares are something that keeps him awake most of the nights, even the ones he had spent with her in the hospital.

He knows why she has them…he can't say that he hasn't had them too. The sigh of her bleeding and losing her consciousness in his arms is something that doesn't let him sleep through the night. Callen stays awake sometimes, sitting on a chair in her bedroom watching her sleep.

He knows that it is probably a little creepy but the gentle rise and fall of her chest make him see that she is alive and that is all he needs to stay calm. Besides, she knows what he does and has told him that she is more than okay with that. She has told him that it makes her feel safer. Callen knows how hard it has been for her to admit that.

Kensi is a strong and independent woman. Admitting that she doesn't feel safe unless he is there is a huge step for her and something that he knows that it is hard for her to do. It's the first time he realizes just how much she trusts him and that makes him feel happy. Renko had warned him that trust is not something that she takes lightly and knowing that she has let him in is enough to make him smile.

There are nights in which he sleeps and the nightmares come back. In those nights he needs to make sure that she is there, needs to make sure that she is still breathing and that there is no blood pouring out of her stomach.

Tonight is different, though.

He is not sure if what he is feeling is just because of the warm weather or if it is because of the way that her long tanned legs look when lit by the moonlight. One way or another, he knows that he needs to cool down before getting back inside of the room.

Callen stays there for a few minutes, enjoying his cold beer, and just when he's about to get back to the bedroom, Kensi walks in the living room slowly because she can't walk too fast. There are days in which getting up without help is a huge effort to her but they can see that she's getting better every single day.

He gets up from the couch and walks to her. G looks into her eyes and is able to tell that she has had another nightmare, even though she has a soft smile on her face.

Kensi wraps her arms around his waist and hugs him, resting her head on his chest. Callen hugs her back because he knows that, even though she is not one for physical contact, she needs him to comfort her and he would never deny her that.

They stay like that for a few seconds but she pulls back after that. Callen notices that she winces a bit when he lets go of her because that means that she has to stand on her own again, without any kind of support.

It doesn't last long. Kensi smiles and takes his hand, guiding him to the door of the kitchen that leads to a garden. She walks slowly to ease the pain a little bit and Callen wants nothing more than to take it all away from her…he doesn't want her to ever know what pain feels like but he knows that it is a bit late of that.

They reach the garden and she smiles as soon as she feels the cool air hitting her face. Callen understands what she wants but he knows that standing for too long will soon become too painful for her. He guides her to a chair and sits on it, pulling her slowly to his lap. She sits sideways and rests her head on his shoulder while he wraps his arms around her waist, being careful not to touch her wound.

They stay in silence for a few seconds and she is the one that breaks it. Her voice is no louder than a whisper but she doesn't need to speak any louder than that because he can hear her.

"My parents divorced when I was only two years old. My father was killed when I was 15 years old. I have a brother but it has been years since I've last spoken to him." Kensi lifts her head from his shoulder and sees the confused look on his face.

"You said that you wanted to know more about me. I'm not ready to tell you everything but this much I am. That is a short summary of my past. My way to thank you for what you have been doing for me for the past few weeks…"

Callen smiles and kissed her forehead, making her rest it on his shoulder once again. He is not ready to admit how good it feels to have her like that, on his arms without worrying about anything else. For now, he is happy that she has shared a bit of her painful past with him. It helps him to understand a lot of things about the beautiful woman that is slowly falling asleep in his arms.

G knows that this is a big step for her and decides to tell her about his past too, even though he is almost sure that she already knows the most important things about it after reading his file. He's about to open his mouth to speak but when he looks down, he closes it again and smiles.

Kensi is asleep and he knows that she needs to rest. He takes her in his arms and walks to her bedroom, laying her on her bed. He is about to go and sit on the chair by her bed when her hand grabs his arm.

"Can you hold me, please?" Callen hears her soft whisper and kisses her forehead before getting in bed next to her and wrapping his arms around her.

He would never deny her anything.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Hi! Once again, I'm not Sarah.**

**I'm Andrew and I'm just writing this to inform you all that my dear twin is recovering from a trip to the emergency room. She broke her wrist yesterday and she is currently unable to write. Don't worry, though…she already has the next few chapters ready to post so I'll do it for her.**

**Anyway, let her know what you think about this chapter because even though she can't write, she can read and I'm sure that your reviews will make her happy.**

**See you in a few days,**

**Andrew**


	27. Chocolate chip cookies

**Smell of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies/ Sitting in front of the fire in a cold evening**

Callen has never been one to enjoy the cold weather. That was usually not a problem seeing as he lives in Los Angeles. Dealing with cold weather is not something that he has to do often and for that he is happy. Of course, once in a while there comes a day in which he can't go out without a relatively warm jacket and that's what he hates the most.

G looks at the amount of paperwork that is piled up on his desk and lets out a sigh. Even worse than the cold weather is the task of spending his evening filling out boring paper after boring paper. This task becomes even worse when he knows what is waiting for him at home. He looks at the watch on his wrist and notices that it's only half past six which means that if he leaves the office now, he can still make it home before dinner time.

The decision seems pretty obvious and he knows that Hetty won't care that much about him postponing that work for tomorrow. She knows that his family is his priority and his boss is more than okay with that fact. He guesses that it is because she knows how much this means to him, especially after his past.

Callen gets up and grabs his car keys before walking out of the door and to the parking lot. The cold air hits him as soon as he steps outside but he doesn't care anymore because there is only one thing on his mind. He just wants to get home as soon as possible and sit in front of the fire that he knows that is burning on the living room fireplace.

The trip that usually takes half an hour takes a few more minutes and he knows that it happens because at this hour everyone is trying to get home. Traffic is horrible but he manages to park his car on his driveway just 50 minutes after he has left the OPS center. Callen gets out of the car and makes his way to the door but it opens just before he can reach it. He can't help the smile that takes over his face when he sees the little blond girl that runs to him with a huge smile on her face and with her little arms wide open.

Callen drops to her level and welcomes her into his arms, feeling her much smaller ones wrapping around his neck. Her lips kiss his cheek and that gesture is so sweet that he almost melts right then and there. He lifts her up and carries her to the house, afraid that she will get sick if she stays outside for too long in the cold weather. As soon as he is inside, G closes the door behind him and finally kisses the little girl on his arms.

She giggles and he puts her down. The smell of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies reaches him as soon as he does and he looks at her questioningly. Words don't need to be exchanged between father and daughter and Callen always feels proud with that accomplishment. Sophia is only 5 years old but she's already able to understand many things that most adults can't.

She giggles once again and Callen knows that his smile won't disappear for the rest of the night because that sound is music to his ears.

"Mommy decided to make me some cookies. She says that I can eat one as soon as they are cold enough. If I eat one now, I'll get sick and I won't be able to get anywhere near Mattie. I don't want that, daddy!"

The ways she says that is just too cute to be true. Matthew is three years old and Callen knows that if chocolate chip cookies are involved he is definitely in the kitchen. That kid has his mother's sweet tooth.

"I know you don't that's why you have to do everything mommy tells you to do. Were you a good girl to your mommy today, sweetie?" Sophia nods and grabs his hand to lead him to the kitchen. Callen allows her to do so because being away from home all day is slightly harder when Kensi is not with him at work.

She didn't stop working because of the kids. The only reason why she is not working at the moment is because she was 6 months pregnant, expecting their third child.

As soon as he walks in the kitchen he sees a sight that greets him many times but that never fails to amuse him. Matt is sitting on the kitchen stool with an adorable pout on his face and Kensi is sitting on one of the kitchen chairs reading a magazine, pretending to ignore him. Callen knows that she is as weak as he is when it comes do denying anything to the children but this is for their own good.

Kensi looks up from her magazine and smiles at him. Callen walks to her, letting go off Sophia's hand. He leans in and kisses her while she covers their daughter's eyes. Matt doesn't need to have his eyes covered because his gaze is focused on the cookies, not paying attention to anything else around him.

They pull back and Callen gets down kissing her stomach, something that he does every single day. They have yet to find out the sex of the baby but they are already used to it. Sophia and Matt had been a complete surprise. He kisses his son too but Matt only sends a small but adorable smile his way before turning back to the cookies.

Callen pulls a chair and sits next to Kensi. She rests her head on his shoulder and he can tell that she's tired after spending the entire day with two hyper-active children. He kisses her head lovingly and strokes her back. Sophia and Matt are talking about cookies and they know that they are not paying attention to them.

"Did they behave or do I need to have a little talk with them?" Kensi smiles and pecks his lips.

"Your kids are angels and you know that. I'm just tired because this little one kept kicking and moving all day. I swear, the only thing that calms him or her down is when you start to stroke my stomach like you did during the night."

Callen smiles because he knows that it is true. With Sophia and Matt the same thing had happened. The only way to calm them down while she was pregnant was stroking her stomach in a gentle manner. They had found out about that after a full week in which Sophia had kept Kensi from sleeping at all.

Sophia walks to her parents and gives them that adorable smile that she knows that works with pretty much anything. Callen laughs when Kensi groans. They both know that she wants something. It's too late, though, because she starts talking.

"Daddy, can we watch a movie tonight? Mommy said that you have the weekend off and that means that you can go to bed a little bit later. Can we watch one?" Callen looks at Kensi and sees her nod.

"Sure, but it's your brother's turn to choose it. Are you okay with that?" Sophia nods eagerly and goes to tell her brother the news. Kensi gets up and starts to set up the table for dinner with Callen's help.

They have a quiet meal. Well, as quiet as it can get with two children under the age of five who happened to be way too excited with the idea of staying up late to watch a movie. It's a god thing too. It's a family dinner. It's supposed to be like this.

After dinner, Callen sits on the living room floor, in front of the fireplace. Sophia sits next to him, her head resting on chest. Yes, she is just like her mother when it comes to those small gestures of affection.

Kensi sits on the couch and Callen rests his head and back against her legs. Matt is trying hard to stay awake long enough to see the movie but it seems that he is fighting a lost battle. The little boy rests his head on his mother's lap, lying down on the couch. Callen knows that he will be asleep in a matter of minutes. He just smiles at the sight around him. This is his family.

One thing that Callen is good at is leaving the work at work. As soon as he gets home, the only thing on his mind is his family and that's something that he had never thought possible until it was actually happening. While at home, he couldn't even think about a hard operation, something that he used to do a lot. But that was before. Everything was different now and he couldn't be happier with that.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Hi! Still Andrew because my sister is still unable to write anything…**

**She asked me to thank evershort for all the support and constant reviews but she says that it is kind of disappointing to get only 1 review on a chapter. People, she works to get these chapters done. It would be nice to get some feedback from her readers.**

**Anyway, next chapter will be up sooner than this one. Let her know what you think about this chapter.**

**Andrew**


	28. Chapter 28

**Waking up to find the person you love on your arms**

Callen is sitting on the couch of his rented apartment when his phone rang. He picks it up, knowing there is only person who would call him this early on Christmas morning.

"Good morning, Kensi…and merry Christmas!" He hears her laughing lightly on the other side and frowns. Has she been drinking this early in the morning?

"Can you come over?" She sounds happy, something unusual ever since Jack has come back.

"Where's Jack?" She laughs once again and he can't help but smile because that is the effect she has over him.

"Can you just come over now, please?" Callen has no idea of what is going on but he's curious and she knows he's not strong enough to say no to her, not even over the phone.

"I'll be there in 20 minutes." With that they both hang up and Callen gets ready to go to her house.

X

Callen parks his car outside her house and frowns, noticing that Jack's car is nowhere to be seen. He locks his car and walks to her doorstep but he doesn't have the chance to ring the doorbell. Kensi opens the door as soon as he gets there.

She is wearing a t-shirt and shorts, her hair is tied up in a ponytail and she has a huge smile on her face. Even though it is Christmas it is still a hot day in Los Angeles.

She throws herself into his arms without giving him time to react and hugs him as tightly as she possibly can. Callen wraps his arms around her too to keep her steady and to return her hug, not entirely sure of what is going on with her. She pulls back after a few seconds but doesn't give him time to speak.

Kensi crashes her lips on his and kisses him. He kisses her back because, even though he has absolutely no clue of what is going on here, he can't deny her something that they both want so badly.

When air becomes an issue, they finally pull back. Kensi is still smiling but Callen looks confused. She understands why and explains with what's going on in one simple sentence.

"Jack left!" Callen frowns and she continues. "I woke up this morning and he was gone. He took all of his things with him. He's gone, Callen!" He can't help but smile because she looks like she's about to burst from happiness. Callen leans in and gives her a soft kiss that makes her smile against his lips. When he pulls back her eyes are almost shining.

"Want to go out for lunch?" Kensi smirks and grabs him by the shirt to pull him inside the house, closing the door as soon as they are there. As soon as she does, Kensi walks to him and crashes her lips onto his once again, kissing him with passion. He kisses her back with the same amount of feeling and feels her arms going around his neck. He rests his around her waist, pulling her as close to his body as humanly possible. He starts to kiss her neck but stops when he hears her soft whisper.

"Seven months…"Callen frowns and looks at her, confusion written all over his features.

"Seven months?" Kensi understands his confusion once again.

"It's been seven months since I've last had sex…Screw lunch!"

Callen smirks and kisses her once again. This time he feels her weakening on his arms and smiles against her soft lips. He grabs her by the waist and makes her wrap her legs around his so he can carry her to the nearest soft surface, which just happens to be her living room couch.

X

Callen wakes up and smiles as soon as he opens his eyes. He sees that the sun is beginning to set through the open curtains of the bedroom window. Then he looks down to his arms and his smile gets even bigger.

Kensi is still asleep on his arms and he can't imagine a better image to see as soon as he wakes up. He notices that they have been sleeping for two hours so he figures that it is probably better if he wakes her up. Even though he is sure that she's still tired, they need to get something to eat. Callen kisses her forehead and she cuddles closer to his chest. He pulls her even closer while stroking her back. She wraps her legs around his and that's what gives her away.

"I know you're awake…" She opens her eyes sleepily and looks at him with a soft smile on her face.

"Why did you have to wake me up? I'm still tired, Callen."

"We need to eat." Kensi knows that he is right so she doesn't argue with him about it. She gives him a soft peck on the lips and gets up, wrapping her sheet around her naked body. Callen gets up too and puts his boxer on after finding them discarded on the living room floor. He walks to the kitchen with his shirt on his hand to find Kensi there with the phone on her hands and a few papers.

"Chinese, pizza or Thai?" Callen shrugs so she dials a number and orders Chinese food. As soon as she hangs up Callen walks to her and kisses her, unwrapping the sheet that she has around herself. She pulls back and smirks at him.

"I think that we really need to eat something before we even think about that, G!" Callen laughs and kisses her forehead before helping her putting his shirt on.

"I just figured that you'd be more comfortable with a shirt on than with a sheet. However, if the delivery guy is coming, you might want to put some shorts on before answering the door." Kensi smirks and wraps her arms around his neck.

"You know what I think?" Callen wraps his arms around her waist with a smile on his face and shakes his head.

"I think that I'll never be able to look at my couch the same way again, or at my kitchen table, or at my shower…"

Callen laughs and pulls her in for a hug. It has been a good day, indeed.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Hi, everyone! I'm still Andrew but Sarah told me to thank you all for the amazing reviews on the previous chapter. Keep them coming.**

**BTW, she went to the doctor yesterday and the cast will come off in two weeks so you're stuck with me until then.**

**Let her know what you think about this chapter and I'll post the next one as soon as possible.**

**Andrew**


	29. Chapter 29

**Falling in love**

Callen knows when it has happened. He knows the exact moment he has fallen in love with the woman who is currently asleep curled to him, with her head resting on his chest and a soft smile on her face. Many people say that we can never be completely sure of the exact moment you fall in love with someone. They even say it's something that happens with time and not in a second.

He doesn't agree with that thought. He knows when he fell in love with her, he remembers the first time his heart skipped a beat just because he looked at her. It's one of those things he can never forget. It's one of those things that make him realize just how lucky he is. He remembers not only the moment he fell in love with her but also the events that lead to it.

_Flashback_

_Callen is sitting on his desk with a frown on his face. He is trying hard to fill out all the paperwork needed after the day of work but there are some things that he can't even bring himself to write. The simple act of thinking about the day he had causes his stomach to twist and gives him the urge to just grab his car keys and leave the building. _

_He can't, though. He knows that Hetty will want that paperwork on her desk by the morning. _

_He has almost lost her today. Callen knows that this is not the first time it has happened and it's probably not going to be the last time either. She's not the only member of the team that has faced a situation like this one but it feels so different this time. _

_They used her. The Russians had used her to get to him. They had somehow figured out that hitting her would strike a nerve in every single member of the team. They probably didn't know that every member of the team had a different reason to be upset with her kidnapping but it didn't matter because their plan had worked._

_They didn't know that Sam would do anything for her because she is like a sister to him. They didn't know this but Sam is one of the few people in this world who would never judge her decisions, even though he doesn't understand them half of the times. They didn't know that Sam had already killed for her more than once, to protect her and to make sure she wasn't hurt by anyone._

_They didn't know that Renko would take a bullet for her any day. She is his partner and everyone knows he would die before he let anyone hurt her in any way. They didn't know this but after he had failed during and operation she had gotten shot and he had promised himself that he would never allow her to lie on a hospital bed for two weeks. _

_They didn't know he would do anything for her because she's different. He doesn't know if there's a better explanation than that one. She's just different. Her smile makes him smile too, even when he's down. The way she acts so strong even when she's breaking inside makes him want to hold her in his arms until he's sure she's okay. The spontaneous sweet gestures she shares with him make him melt. They didn't know this but the only thing he wanted when he saw them with guns pointed at her was kill them with a bullet straight in their heads._

_Callen sighs for what feels like the millionth time in just a few short minutes. He doesn't know what do about this situation. He knows he would do anything for her, has known it for quite some time, but the way his stomach twisted when he saw their guns pointed at her was a clear sign something was changing. _

_His thoughts are interrupted when Kensi walks in and sits on the chair across from his. They stay in silence for a few seconds, just staring at each other without saying a word. They understand each other better than anyone else on this world and that's something that scares them both beyond comprehension. He knows she can read the emotions he can't hide on his eyes but it doesn't seem to bother her. Instead, she offers him a very light smile and grabs his hand._

"_I'm okay, G!" Callen sighs and squeezes her hand. _

"_I know you are but I can't stop thinking about what could have happened today." Kensi actually laughs a bit this time but he knows she doesn't miss the honesty in his words._

"_Callen, it's not exactly the first time I've been in danger and I'm sure it won't be the last one either. It's part of our jobs. We've learned to deal with this a long time ago. However, it's good to know that someone would do anything to take me out of there."_

"_If you've only realized that now you're not as smart as I thought you were." Kensi smiles at him once again and lets go of his hand. They both know there's so much more to say and that his words have a deeper meaning than this but they don't talk about it. It's like a taboo between them. The only thing they can't talk about is the only thing they really want and need to talk about. It's ironic, really, but it's the awful truth._

_Callen tries to get back to his paperwork but Kensi has other plans. She gets up from her chair and goes to his side. She grabs his hand and takes the pen away from him. He looks at her questioningly but she merely smiles and grabs his other hand to pull him up. Callen gets up and she grabs his things from his desk._

"_I'm in the mood for pizza. Keep me company?" Callen looks at the paperwork once again. He knows Hetty will be pissed at him. He looks at Kensi then and the decision is made for him. What he sees in her eyes makes his heart skip a beat. He sees just how much she needs him tonight. It's not just about keeping her company during her meal. She needs him more than that. He sees it in her eyes. She's scared because she knows things could have gone terribly wrong today. _

_Callen nods and follows her out of the door. He knows that he will be staying with her tonight. It has become a habit for them. Whenever they have a bad and difficult case they seek comfort in each other. It's something that has become comfortable for both of them._

_Callen knows this time is different, though. He can't ignore his feelings any longer. He's in love with her and this realization hits him like a ton of bricks. He's in love with Kensi Blye._

_End of Flashback_

Yes, he remembers the exact moment in which he fell in love with her. Of course, by then he could have never guessed that only three years later they would be married and with a baby on the way. Now, looking back on every single thing on his life, he can't bring himself to regret a thing. He can't even bring himself to wish something had gone differently. Callen can't regret anything because all the things he has done in his life made him the man he is today.

If someone had asked him a few years ago who he really was, G Callen wouldn't have an answer. Today, he knows exactly who he is. He is G Callen, husband of Kensi Marie Callen and soon-to-be father of Sophia Callen. He wouldn't change a thing.

This is the life he had never dreamed to have and he's loving every second of it.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Yes, I'm an amazing brother!**

**People, this is the last chapter of Alive. I know that Sarah had originally planned a lot more chapters but she feels like this is enough for now. She will keep writing the missing items of the list, though, and she'll publish them here but not with updates as often as now.**

**She wants you all to know that she will start working on something new really soon and that she is still working on Handle With Care.**

**A very special THANK YOU to evershort for reviewing every single one of the chapters of this story**

**That's it for now but please let her know not only what you think about this chapter but about the whole story. Ideas will also be welcome.**

**Andrew**


End file.
